


Here Comes Goodbye

by Holo_Adventures



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Adventures/pseuds/Holo_Adventures
Summary: Jasper feels Bella's heartbreak and finds her in the woods after Edward left her. Follow as Jasper and the rest of the Cullens try to piece Bella's heart back together and what happens when one of them finds a place in Bella's healed heart? J/B story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Comes Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430382) by aerc712. 



> This isn't my work. I'm just uploading it to AO3 because for some people it's easier to read on here. If you are the original author then please get in touch. Once again, NOT my work and is by aerc712.

Chapter One

Burying the deer carcass, Jasper did not think he could drink anymore. Ever since Bella's birthday party the night before he had been hunting, filling up on animal blood to quench his thirst and in the hopes of preventing another almost-attack. Throughout the course of his hunt Jasper had received visits from most of his family members; well, everyone except for Edward had spoken to Jasper at some point. Alice would check in with Jasper every so often, but for the most part she and everyone had stayed at home, trying to figure out what to do next. Edward, prior to leaving for school, had emphatically voted for the family relocating immediately. While his wishes were taken into consideration, the majority clearly favored staying in Forks, staying with Bella, and at the very least not making a hasty decision.

After he finished with the deer, Jasper wandered through the forest at a human pace, his mind replaying the events of the past 24 hours. What stuck out for him the most, at least during that contemplative moment, was the conversation that he and Alice had during her last visit.

"I just don't understand how you didn't see it." An exasperated Jasper said after sitting down on the soft soil and leaning back against a tree.

Standing in front of her husband, Alice tried to explain to Jasper what she was still working out. "My visions are always changing, but Bella getting a paper cut, that I should have seen. Nothing could have changed that from occurring. I understand not seeing her falling against the table and cutting her arm, that was purely an instinctual response by Edward, but I still should have seen something."

"You see everything I do, but somehow this, of all things, got through." Jasper merely stated.

"I'm so sorry that it did." Alice replied before she sat down across from Jasper. For a long time the two merely sat there, their minds preoccupied with understanding just what happened and how and why. While the two sat there Jasper was so consumed by his regret and guilt over what occurred that he did not notice Alice slip into one of her visions.

Finally, the silence was broken when Jasper spoke, which jolted Alice from her vision. "Have Carlisle and Esme made any decisions yet?"

"Carlisle is leaning towards leaving since you, Emmett, and Rosalie are supposed to be off at college anyway. He was going to place a few calls, look for a job opening to determine where we should go next. Esme is still torn between respecting Edward's wishes and staying here with Bella." Alice supplied, but a part of her mind was busy working over the flashes that she had seen in her latest vision.

"We should stay. Or at least everyone else should. If anyone should leave it's me. I was the one who tried to attack Bella yesterday. We already move so much that we shouldn't leave sooner than we planned because I slipped, or almost slipped. Bella loves Edward; she needs to be with him. I can't be the one responsible for those two being apart."

"Jazz…" Alice started, but was cut off by Jasper.

"Their relationship is still too new, too delicate, to separate them. I'll leave and we'll see each other once you graduate or we can figure something out so you can go with me. What have you seen us do?" Jasper asked, hoping that his wife would have the answers that she so typically had.

Unfortunately Jasper's expectations for Alice were not met that afternoon when she responded with a shake of her head. When he saw his pixie's head move, Jasper gained a whole new appreciation for the situation that the family was now in. For the first time since he joined the Cullen's the future was a great unknown. Alice, despite her best efforts, had nothing to offer in regards to their future path.

"I'm sorry." Alice said as she stood up.

Seeing Alice stand, Jasper quickly rose to his feet as well. "Don't leave."

"I have to. I need to try and figure this out. I'll be back later." Alice quickly explained. After a quick kiss she was gone, leaving Jasper alone to hunt, think, toss around tree limbs, whatever he needed to do at that moment to figure out his thoughts, which would then lead to, potentially, a clearer picture of the future.

Once Alice was gone, Jasper did try to determine what would be the best course of action for himself, the family, but still could not reach a conclusive decision as to what he should do, where he should be. The only times that he was at peace was when hunting and feeding and when the indecision and confusion became too frustrating, too difficult, Jasper gave up on thinking and gave in to what came natural to him.

Now, with an almost overly full sensation spreading through his being, Jasper could only wander the familiar landscape. Eyes unfocused, Jasper contemplated the spur of the moment idea that he had presented to Alice. All of Forks already believed that Jasper was off at school, thus making it unnecessary for an explanation to be provided for his moving away so suddenly. However, that would mean leaving Alice behind. Ever since that fateful day in Philadelphia Jasper had not been separated from Alice for more than a few days; considering a period of months away from her made Jasper's heart scream in protest. The only other option, at least in Jasper's mind, was for Alice to accompany him wherever they opted to go, but that would necessitate an explanation for not only Alice being removed from school so suddenly, but Edward staying behind. What could possibly be a satisfactory story for the ever-curious population of Forks? Family reasons were out of the question…Alice simply missed me? As pathetic as that suggestion was, it was one of the only plausible storylines to formulate within Jasper's mind.

Then there were the far more likely options, the ones that would only increase Jasper's guilt over the previous day's events, because those ended with the whole family leaving. Again, only Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward technically needed to have a reason for leaving, but that did not mean a move would not affect everyone. Carlisle could state that a job opportunity had proven irresistible. Hell, they had used that excuse before. But, if Jasper was going to be truly honest with himself he had to admit that he was comfortable in Forks, he had finally grown accustomed to life in the rainy town. The whole family had figured out their roles and developed at least one great attachment to the community – Bella.

Bella could not be left alone. The thought was unfathomable to Jasper. Every time that he was around Bella and his brother Jasper could feel the love rolling off of them. At times he was actually jealous of how intense their feelings were after such a short time together. Immediately Alice had made an impression on Jasper, but it took time for him to fall in love with her. Yes, there was an instant attraction to the curious, beautiful young woman, but his time with Maria had challenged Jasper's emotions so much that it was nearly impossible to freely experience anything resembling love. Edward and Bella were the polar opposite of him and Alice. Alice knew what their future was, but Jasper had had to work through his issues and Alice was right there as he did, evolving from stranger to companion, confidante to lover. Jasper had cautiously entered his relationship with Alice, but Edward and Bella were following their hearts and deserved the opportunity to continue their relationship, to figure out just where it was going, to attempt to solve the question of what their future would look like.

Every scenario that Jasper envisioned and considered had positives and negatives. Regardless of the option a relationship would suffer, a love would be tested. Given the circumstances, the only option that Jasper could fathom living with was leaving with Alice. But then he would be taking Bella's best friend away from her. Just when things would start to clear up something would pop up and muddy the waters once again.

Giving up, Jasper stopped his wandering through the woods and lied down on the forest floor. Placing his hands underneath his head, Jasper looked up at the trees, through the minute openings in the upper layers. Focusing on his surroundings, Jasper tried to forget what he had been thinking about and hoped to just lie there in peace.

Time passed and Jasper only noticed as the scenery would subtly change, the sky gradually darkened as the seconds, minutes, hours passed. As Jasper reconsidered his and the family's options he was struck by a wave of emotion. Out of nowhere a feeling of confusion, shock, and heartbreak completely overwhelmed Jasper. Stunned, it took him a moment to recover from the feelings that were thrust upon him. Quickly getting to his feet, Jasper tried to follow the emotions back to the source. As the already strong currents of emotion intensified, Jasper knew he was on the right track and picked up his pace that much more.

But then, Jasper stopped. He was on the right path, he knew it, but he also recognized two scents – Edward and Bella. What were they doing out there? Was he feeling what Edward or Bella was feeling at that moment? With those questions in mind Jasper opted to follow his nose as he ran through the woods. Hearing a heartbeat, Jasper knew of at least one of the people that he was going to encounter in just moments – Bella.  
"Bella!" Jasper yelled as he moved closer to the young girl.

Hearing no response, Jasper continued on his path and soon he could see her. There was Bella, walking around, no discernable path, no regard for the obstacles that Mother Nature had set in front of her. On more than one occasion nature had defeated Bella since Jasper could smell the blood coming from her scrapes and cuts. Immediately, Jasper stopped breathing and closed the distance between himself and Bella, standing right in front of her. It is then that Jasper saw the single worst thing he had ever seen during his life – there was absolutely no life left in Bella's eyes. Bella's typically light skin was pale enough to resemble a vampire's, silent tears were steadily falling, providing the only color to Bella's features were her bloodshot eyes and red nose. While he was standing right in front of Bella, looking into her eyes, Jasper knew that she did not see him.

Instinct took over for Jasper at that point as he wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her against him. Throwing everything he could at Bella in an effort to calm her, Jasper felt nothing in response. The utter devastation that Bella was enduring at the moment did not fade, not even a little bit. Her arms limply hung at her side, not reacting to Jasper's embrace.

Unlocking his arms, Jasper moved his hands to Bella's shoulders, hoping to jolt her from what world she was lost in at the moment. "Bella, look at me. Tell me what happened." When there was no response, Jasper carefully shook Bella a little bit. "Bella, where is Edward?"

At that Jasper finally got a response, but not the one that he was expecting. The moment Edward's name left Jasper's lips a cry that came from deep within Bella's soul escaped her. Hearing Bella's reaction, Jasper hugged her once again, but this time he cradled Bella's head on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. This time, Bella did respond to Jasper as she not only hugged him, she clutched onto him.

Feeling Bella's hold on him, Jasper immediately knew what he had to do. Breaking her grip for a moment, Jasper moved his arms so that he was now carrying Bella, who had wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck once she was cradled in his strong grip. Running through the forest, Jasper was soon approaching the Cullen home. Not letting up his pace until he was in front of the home, Jasper carefully opened the front door and went inside, moving quickly to the living room.

Just as Jasper sat down on the couch with Bella he heard a gasp. Looking up, he saw Esme standing in the entryway.

"I have no idea what happened." Jasper immediately explained, hoping to dispel any concerns over his involvement with Bella's current state.

Esme flitted over to the couch and sat next to Jasper. Running her hands through Bella's hair, Esme was able to see just hurt Bella was. Taking in her state and the fact that Bella had not responded to her, Esme took Jasper's cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number, quickly explaining that he needed to come home and check over Bella.

"Where did you find her?" Esme asked quickly so her conversation with Jasper would not be heard by Bella.

"I was still out in the forest, thinking about everything when I just felt an intense sadness and hurt. She's truly heartbroken Esme."

"Where's Edward?"

Jasper shook his head in immediate response. "I could smell his scent around Bella, but that was it. He just left her alone in the forest like this."

Looking back at Bella's face, Esme could not believe that her son had not only caused Bella's state, but had left her completely vulnerable in the forest. Silent, Esme stewed with her thoughts and Jasper knew each time she felt a surge of emotion past the love, concern, and anger that were continually radiating from her.

"And she's said nothing at all?"

"The only response I've gotten is why she cried out after I asked her where he was." Jasper explained, unable to bring himself to even say Edward's name, even though Bella would not have been able to hear it. "But what else could have caused this?"

Esme knew what Jasper was saying and her sensible side agreed that there most likely was only one explanation for the situation – Edward had ended his relationship with Bella. But Esme just couldn't completely convince herself. 

"I just don't understand how he could do this to her. He loves her so much, has already fought to be with her time and again, but suddenly he gives up?"

"Who's given up?" Emmett called out as he approached the house with Rosalie.

Looking to each other, Esme and Jasper had no idea how to respond to Emmett's question. Their silence was broken by Emmett a moment later when he stormed into the living room. "What the hell happened here?"

Hoping she would have better success in reaching Emmett at the moment, Esme spoke just a moment before Jasper. "We're not sure. Jasper found Bella alone in the forest, wandering aimlessly. He only found her because he followed the feelings of devastation that he had been overwhelmed by."

"He left her." Rosalie simply stated, the pieces falling into place much faster for her than for Emmett.  
Esme nodded. "That's what it looks like."

While Rosalie bit back a growl, Emmett lost it. "How could Edward do that to her?"

Immediately Jasper and Esme cringed in preparation for what was to come. Since Emmett was so furious, he had not only said Edward's name clearly enough for Bella to hear, but had shouted it right in front of her. Once the name registered in Bella's mind she cried out; the tortured sound that emerged from Bella once again unnerved and infuriated Jasper, while the other three were stunned. Seeing Bella was one thing, but to hear her cry out, to hear her convey just a degree of the pain that she was in, it struck each and every one of them.

Jolting out of the moment first, Emmett paced around the room until he grabbed a table and threw it against the wall. "I'm gonna kill 'im. I am going to tear him apart, but not give him the satisfaction of burning the pieces. That fucker has to pay for this."

"Emmett." Esme cautioned, needing for her son to calm down.

"He's right Esme." Rosalie cut in. "Look at what he did to Bella. You heard her just now and I saw the look on your face when you did. That cry is going to haunt you and as hard as it is to hear it, he is the one that caused it and he should pay for that. Leaving Bella out in the forest like that – he was just asking for her to get hurt or killed."

"He did what?" Carlisle asked, stunned by what he heard Rosalie say as he approached and entered the home.

Turning their attention to Carlisle, it was soon explained to him just how Jasper came to find Bella and bring her back to the house. Once Carlisle heard the story he focused his attention on Jasper. "Is it purely emotional pain?"

Jasper quickly nodded in response. "She has a few cuts, but that's it." When Jasper saw the surprised expressions he sighed. "I am capable of controlling myself."

"We know you are." Carlisle replied. "It's just quite a contrast to yesterday. Granted the circumstances are different…"

"I've barely noticed her blood." Jasper revealed, which truly surprised everyone.

The first to respond was Esme, who carefully hugged Jasper since he was still cradling Bella. After that, no one felt the need to say anything, for Esme was able to convey their reaction to Jasper. Well, he could also feel their response.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, Carlisle spoke once again. "Has anyone tried to contact him?" There were immediate negative responses to the question, prompting Carlisle to sigh. "I know none of you want to do this, but the only way that we will be able to deal with this situation is with him."

"If you want him to live, you'll have to speak to him." Jasper quickly replied because he felt the anger rolling off of Rosalie and Emmett, which barely matched what he was feeling toward Edward.

"How about we wait, just for a little while, let everyone calm down a little, and then we can consider what to do next." Esme suggested, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. For the moment logic won out and everyone was left to their thoughts.

A few minutes after the silence had settled over the group they heard the front door open and close. The light footsteps were unmistakable - Alice had finally arrived. Once she was in the room everyone sent her an expectant look, wanting to know what she had to offer them.

"Oh, it's even worse than I saw." Alice blurted out once she took in the sight of everyone gathered in the room around Bella and Jasper.

"What else have you seen?" Jasper pleaded, beating everyone else to asking the million dollar question.

Alice shook her head. "You don't want to know." When she took in the look that Jasper levied her, Alice explained herself. "It isn't good for Bella. Heartbreak is never easy to overcome and she is going to struggle. It will be a while before she's back to the Bella that we know and love, but even then it won't be the same person."

"What about him?" Jasper asked, the contempt more than evident.

Looking at everyone, Alice carefully responded. "We'll see him soon enough."

"And Charlie?" Esme asked, concerned for Bella's father.

"As soon as I saw it I went to their house and wrote him a note explaining that Bella was going to be spending the weekend with us as a continuation of her birthday celebration. He had left a note for Charlie, posing as Bella." Alice revealed, holding out the note, which was soon in Emmett's hands.

Jasper felt it when Emmett's anger grew as he read Edward's note for Charlie. "He really did leave her alone in the woods. 'I went for a walk through the woods behind the house to think. I'll be back later.' How the hell could he do that?"

Taking the note out of Emmett's hands, Carlisle quickly read it over, needing to read the words himself. When he crumpled the note in his hand, everyone knew that it was as bad as Emmett had made it out to be.

"Thank you Alice." Carlisle managed to grind out through his anger and disappointment.

"I know this is tough, but can everyone at least try to control what they're feeling? It's enough to feel Bella right now, but all of you at once is getting to be too much." Jasper confessed, revealing just how difficult the situation was for him. Almost immediately everyone tried to refocus their thoughts and feelings, which relieved the strain that Jasper was under. Feeling the change in emotion, Jasper nodded his appreciation to everyone.

After everyone calmed down a bit they were left with their thoughts. Jasper was particularly amused when he would feel a surge of excitement from Emmett because he knew what thoughts would cause that emotion in his brother. 

Looking from Bella to Emmett, Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. The sound immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Just look at him. He's all but getting off on the thought of attacking Edward." Jasper quickly replied, which elicited a short laugh from Rosalie.

"Can we please think about options that leave him in one piece?" Esme asked, knowing that would be difficult for her family.

"But…"

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled, cutting him off.

The silence resumed once again, with Bella's heartbeat and breathing the only sounds in the room. Eventually those sounds evened out as Bella fell asleep. While Jasper noticed he made no effort to move since he did not want to disrupt Bella, who was now in a semi-peaceful state. Looking down at Bella, seeing her asleep in his arms, Jasper finally let himself relax for the first time that day. Unfortunately, Jasper's relaxed state prevented him from noticing the new emotions that came within his range.

When the front door opened and shut, everyone stilled and looked to the entryway. The tension and excitement in the room was palpable to all. Holding Bella just a little closer to his chest, Jasper was glad to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice move to stand in front of him while Carlisle moved closer to Esme. Just after everyone was in their new spot Edward entered the room, but froze just inside of it.

Looking at everyone, Edward's eyes focused on what he could see of Jasper and Bella. Jasper immediately noticed the anger and fear that Edward felt. "What did you do to her?" Edward asked accusingly.

"That is a question you need to answer, not Jasper." Carlisle said, staring at his son.

"I ended the relationship. Bella's better off without me, us, in her life. Ever since we met her she's been hurt and almost killed numerous times. I won't have her be in danger anymore." Edward explained.

"The only true danger that Bella has been in was when she was left alone, completely broken, in the woods by you. What were you thinking?" Esme asked, demanding a better explanation.

"I was thinking that I love Bella and the only way she'll be safe is if we're out of her life."

All while this was occurring Bella started to wake up. Once Edward's voice registered with her mind Bella started to tremble. Opening her eyes, Bella looked up into Jasper's face and almost immediately met his gaze. For the first time that day Jasper was able to recognize life in Bella's eyes and the look that she was sending him was a plea – her begging Jasper to get her out of the room, away from Edward. Jasper nodded, showing Bella he understood and felt her squeeze one of the hands that was holding onto him in response.

Standing up, Jasper brought everyone's attention to him and Bella. After his first step Jasper was halted by Edward, who had used his speed to block Jasper. However, Emmett and Carlisle quickly appeared at Edward's shoulders, ready to intervene if necessary.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, keeping his gaze locked on Jasper.

"Protecting Bella from the piece of shit that hurt her." Jasper explained as he pulled Bella just a little closer to his body.

"I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Mean to hurt her? If you had considered Bella for just one minute you would have known that she would not handle this well. Congratulations Edward, you're so self-centered that you managed to destroy the girl that you claim to love so much. If you really loved Bella you would know how to treat her."

"Of course I love Bella!" Edward immediately replied.

"You have a great way of showing it." Jasper said, frustrated with his brother and wanting to get Bella out of the room.

When Edward stepped closer to Jasper and Bella, Carlisle and Emmett immediately grabbed him and restrained him. Stepping to the side, Jasper sent a cold look to Edward that gave new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill."

"Don't even think about getting close to Bella right now." With that Jasper left, running out of the room and upstairs to his and Alice's bedroom, which, thankfully, was on the opposite end of the hallway from Edward's.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Jasper carried Bella over to the bed. Carefully setting Bella down, Jasper watched as she grabbed one of the many pillows that Alice had put on the bed and hugged it as she curled up in a ball.  
Sighing and mentally cursing Edward once again, Jasper sat on the bed next to Bella. Lying back against the headboard, Jasper pulled Bella closer to him, resting her head on his lap. With one arm around Bella, the other hand ran through her hair. Responding to Jasper's actions, Bella tossed away the pillow and curled against Jasper's body, all but hugging his leg as she kept her head in his lap.

Whether it was the comfort of the bed or the relaxing effect of Jasper running his hands through her hair as he sent out wave after wave of calm, Bella soon drifted off to sleep once again. This time Jasper felt a difference in Bella's state, as her thoughts and feelings faded away while she slept. Continuing his actions, Jasper lost all track of time as he lied on the bed with Bella.

What must have been at least an hour later Jasper heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in Alice." He replied quickly and quietly.

A moment after Jasper spoke Alice was in the room and sitting on the bed next to him and Bella. "She's going to be asleep for a long time." Alice revealed, to which Jasper simply nodded his head.

"What happened with Edward?" Jasper asked, curious about what played out after he had left with Bella.

"Carlisle and Emmett carried him outside and Esme explained to him that for the time being he wasn't welcome in the house. 'If you love Bella, truly love her, then you will give her space and allow her a chance to cope with what you did to her.'" Alice replied, including a nearly perfect imitation of Esme at the end.

"Where's he going to go?"

"Denali. The story is he transferred to a music academy in California." Alice quickly supplied, to which Jasper nodded, knowing that that story would suffice to explain not just Edward's absence, but Bella's state.

After a few minutes of silence, Jasper turned his head to face Alice and spoke. "Tell me more about what you've seen."

Alice shook her head. "It's what I told everyone earlier – it's not good. Bella stays like this for a few days and slowly starts to come around. It's going to be one person at a time for her. Prepare yourself for a lot of days and nights like this."

At that Jasper was confused. Sure, they would be able to take care of Bella that weekend because Alice had told Charlie that Bella was sleeping over, but after that, she would be back at Charlie's, in school, and forced back into her life. "On Monday I'll be changing my schedule so it matches Bella's. Everyone will see that she's not doing well and since I get such great grades and behave there's no problem with making the switch. When Bella's not in school she'll be here because even Charlie sees that Bella is just a little better when she's with me or you. He will hate that he can't do anything to help Bella, but is relieved that at least we are able to get through to her and take care of her."

"Wait, you and I? What about Esme, or Emmett?"

Smiling at her husband, Alice ran a hand through his unruly hair and down the side of his face before she replied. "Jasper, you're the one who found her, took her back home. If there is one thing that she is aware of right now it is what you've done for her."

Blinking a few times, Jasper processed what Alice just told him. "And nothing happens?"

Jasper could feel the disappointment from Alice after he asked that question. "No, you don't hurt her. You, more than anyone else, will be the one that puts Bella back together. Welcome to the world of truly controlling your thirst."

Jasper had to shake his head in response to Alice's last comment. "If this is what it takes to finally gain control I don't want it."

"Jazz, look at Bella right now, feel what she's feeling. She is finally resting and at peace all because of you. You were the one who took care of her and didn't attack her when you easily could have. It was you who took her away from Edward once she started to panic. We all heard her heartbeat pick-up, but you were the one to really take action and try to shield her from any more hurt. You're already doing an amazing job of caring for her, protecting her right now and she is going to need you to continue to do that."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can handle feeling what she's experiencing all of the time."

"You will be able to. I know that this is uncharted territory for you, but you're going to have to open yourself up to Bella. Once you do she'll be open up to you and turn to you when she needs help. It won't be easy, but in the end it will be worth it. Trust me." Alice replied with a smile, all but telling Jasper of a much better future.

Offering a small smile to his wife, Jasper nodded. "You know I do."

The two continued to talk quietly well into the night as Bella continued to sleep. Eventually everyone stopped in check and see how Bella was doing and the sight of her curled up against Jasper as he held her eased their worries a little bit. While Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie left just minutes after stopping by Jasper and Alice's room, Esme stayed with the small group. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Esme put Bella's feet in her lap and gently rubbed them as she spoke with Alice and Jasper about what was to come for not just Bella but the whole family.

Early the next morning Bella slowly woke up. At first she was confused, not recognizing the scent of the vampire that she was lying on or the décor of the room that she was in. Only when Bella sat up and really looked around and saw Jasper and Alice did she remember where she was and why. Just after Bella remembered she was pulled against Jasper's chest since he had recognized the change from confusion to great sadness and rejection. All too quickly the emotions in the room resembled those that Jasper had felt in the woods when he first discovered Bella the previous day.

Running a hand up and down Bella's back as he hugged her, Jasper was so focused on trying to calm her that he did not notice when Alice flitted out of the room. Jasper knew that there was nothing he could say that would ease Bella's pain, change the path that her thoughts were dragging her down. In time the pain would lessen, that he knew, but until then he would do not only what Alice told him to but what just felt right at that moment – hold Bella and try to keep her together as she fell to pieces before his eyes.

Occasionally Bella would sniffle in an effort to keep her tears at bay. However, Bella's determination to not break down only made things worse. None of her thoughts or feelings were being processed, they were just kept inside of her, tearing her apart even more. Unable to handle what he was feeling from Bella, Jasper moved his hand from her back to her head, cradling it against his chest. Idly rubbing his thumb against the back of Bella's head, Jasper calmly and carefully spoke.

"Don't fight what you're feeling. Give in, let yourself be mad and upset. Just know that you are not alone, I am not going to leave you."

Almost immediately the floodgates opened as Bella let out a sob and all of the tears that she had been holding in started to flow out of her eyes, soaking through Jasper's shirt. As the material absorbed Bella's tears Jasper could feel nothing but disdain for Edward. How could he have done this to Bella? Why would Edward even believe that leaving Bella, breaking up with her would be a good idea? The love she felt for him was so intense that one need not be an empath to be able to feel it. Despite everything that happened with James and the fact that danger surrounded Bella whenever she was with a Cullen she stayed with Edward, giving him all the love that she could possibly give.

As Jasper's mind wandered to thoughts of Edward and Bella it was brought back to reality when he felt a shift in Bella's emotions. Initially devastation was the primary emotion that Jasper felt but now it was shifting to confusion and there were traces of self-loathing and inferiority. When those emotions registered with Jasper he was shocked. 

How could Bella possibly beat herself up over this? Edward was the only one at fault; Bella had done absolutely nothing to deserve the hurt that she was experiencing.

"Bella, you cannot blame yourself for this. I know you can't help what you're feeling right now, but you must know that none of this is your fault. Edward was confused and scared and just downright idiotic when he did what he did. 

Everything that happened is his fault, not yours. Do not hate yourself and start thinking that you weren't good enough for Edward."

"But…"

"No. Bella, all you did was fall in love. No one can control love, no one."

Relaxing slightly in Jasper's hold, Bella absorbed his words and let them take priority in her thoughts for a few minutes. Sighing, she made a quiet confession that Jasper likely would not have heard if he was not a vampire. "It hurts so much."

Jasper was not the only one to hear Bella at that moment. From the bedroom Jasper could feel the reactions of his family members. Alice, while sad, was reassured by the knowledge that her visions provided her. Emmett was immediately consumed with the desire to go up to Alaska and kick Edward's ass. Rosalie felt sorry for Bella, overcoming her previous feelings for the human girl. Disappointment was the primary emotion coming from Carlisle, but there was also love and concern for Bella. 

However, no one's feelings came close to Esme, who was actually a combination of intense love and desire to protect Bella from any and all forms of pain but there was also a wish that Edward pay for the suffering that he had inflicted upon Bella.

"I'm taking care of her mom." Jasper quickly and quietly said so Esme would hear it, but Bella barely noticed the rise and fall of his chest as he spoke.

Turning his attention back to Bella, Jasper shifted her across his lap, holding her in a manner similar to how Esme had cradled Bella against her the other day as she sat on the couch. Tucking Bella's head on his shoulder next to his neck, Jasper sent out waves of calm and love, courtesy of what he and the rest of his family was experiencing at that moment.

Sighing as she felt the effects of Jasper's ability, Bella relaxed against him and soon the manufactured emotions prompted Bella to fall asleep once again. Feeling Bella relax against him, Jasper was relieved when her breathing evened out and signaled that she was in a deep sleep. In fact, Bella was so lost in sleep that she was completely blank to Jasper at the moment. Sleep had completely overtaken Bella and pulled her away from her pain.

Recognizing just how deep in sleep Bella was Jasper carefully moved off of the bed. Setting Bella onto the soft mattress, Jasper covered her with a blanket before he left the room and went downstairs to his family.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked once he saw his son in the doorway.

"Sleeping again. I calmed her down and after she fell asleep everything I had been getting from her faded away. It's like her mind just went blank."

"Hm." Carlisle commented, curious but relieved that Bella was resting.

"When she wakes up Bella needs to eat, it's been too long for her to go without anything. She needs the most strength she can get right now to heal." Esme remarked, thinking of all of the food that she had purchased and stocked the kitchen with since Alice had told her what Bella's living arrangements were going to be for the coming days.

Jasper nodded in response, having completely forgotten about Bella's basic needs and agreeing with Esme's assessment – if Bella had any chance of making it through this ordeal she needed to be as healthy and strong as possible. Going a day without food certainly was not going to help her.

"What do we do next?" Rosalie asked, walking into the room and sitting on the couch, the very one that she had held Bella on just hours earlier.

"All we can do is wait." Jasper replied.

"No, what about us? The three of us? We aren't supposed to even be in Forks. We all want to help Bella, but we're pretty limited in what we can do, where we can go." Rosalie pointed out, prompting everyone, well everyone except for Alice, to think about the obvious issue that she had just raised.

Motioning over to his wife, Jasper replied. "Care to explain to us what will happen?"

"Bella is not going to be much in the mood to do anything but lie in bed for some time, so we don't have to worry about you three being seen when you shouldn't be. When she goes out, I'll be there or Esme will be." Alice supplied, easing everyone's concern a little bit.

"What about Edward? We can't just let him get away with this." Emmett said, pacing behind the couch that his wife was sitting on.

Looking at his brother, Jasper couldn't help but agree. Edward's intentions may have been honorable, but what he did to Bella was far from it. His mind flickering back to when he discovered Bella, Jasper couldn't help but cringe.  
"What is it?" Esme asked, concerned that Jasper had felt something in regards to Bella.

"Just remembering yesterday. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Emmett. I can't let Edward just sit in Alaska while Bella's here and in the fractured state she's in right now."

Sighing, Carlisle looked at his two sons. "I know you want to avenge what happened to Bella, protect her the best you two know how, but what you think is best right now is not the right choice. We cannot act out of impulse and emotion right now, the situation is far too delicate to do that. In time we will deal with Edward and his actions, but until that time comes we must all focus on Bella and helping her heal."

While Carlisle's words were meant to calm his sons they hardly had the desired effect. Jasper grew frustrated with Carlisle's logic and he could feel Emmett becoming angry as well. Even Rosalie was itching for revenge on behalf of Bella.

"Your father's right." Esme said, seeing how three of her children reacted. "Edward and Bella are both a part of this family and we must never forget that. No matter how upset we may be with Edward right now he is still a Cullen and must be treated with the respect that we have always shown one another."

"But mom…" Emmett started but was cut off when Esme directed her gaze at him, leveling him with a sharp look that ended whatever protest was on the tip of Emmett's tongue.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Rosalie asked, breaking the tension of the moment a little bit, to which Jasper most of all was particularly grateful. However, the change in the room's emotional atmosphere did not alter Jasper's own thoughts regarding his brother and Bella.

The group continued to sit or stand in the living room, talking about what they were going to do to help Bella and occasionally sharing an idea of what to do to Edward, since thoughts regarding his future had quickly spiraled into a joke for the group, particularly Emmett who had the most creative suggestions for what to do with Edward and parts of his body.

Jasper was mid-laugh after one of Emmett's particularly inventive suggestions, part of which involved breaking off each of Edward's fingers and scattering them, when he suddenly stopped. Standing up, Jasper ran upstairs just as Bella started to toss and turn on the bed.

"No, don't do this. Please don't leave me. Edward, don't! I love you!" Bella mumbled and then yelled out in her sleep.  
Sitting down next to Bella, Jasper tried to wake the whimpering young woman and jolt her from the dream that she was having. Gently, Jasper shook Bella as he spoke. "Wake up Bella, it's all just a dream."

Feeling cold hands on her body, Bella's eyes shot open, expecting to see Edward looking down at her. When she saw Jasper, Bella started to cry. "It was real. It was all real."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper cooed over and over again as he held Bella, hugging her close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

That weekend passed slowly for Jasper and the rest of the Cullen family, but for Bella it all blurred together. When she wasn't asleep, Bella was either just lying in Jasper's arms or crying on him yet again. The only real break from the routine that Bella had settled into that weekend was when Esme brought up her first meal in roughly a day and then a couple hours later when Bella ventured downstairs, clutching onto Jasper's hand, to get some more food. 

 

While the whole family had gathered in the kitchen around Bella they were careful about what they said around her.

 

"Bella, if you'd like, we do have an extra room that we can make over into your room while you stay with us. I know Alice and Jasper do not mind having you stay with them, but this way you can have a place of your own, a place where you can go to be alone if you need." Esme suggested as she thought of the various rooms in the house and which one could be feasibly renovated into a bedroom.

 

Bella looked over at Esme, a look of mild surprise on her features. "I don't want to bother you any more than I have. 

 

I'm going home tomorrow anyway."

 

The even tone that Bella used was not lost on anyone and they could all pick up on how dejected she was to have to admit that she had to return to reality - home and school - the next day.

 

"You don't have to if you aren't ready to." Esme replied, looking over to Alice or Jasper for them to pick things up from there.

 

"Actually, if you decide that you want to stay here, all that it will take is Esme and I talking to Charlie to let him agree for you to stay. Of course he'll come to visit, but we'll explain how you're better off with us for now. You know Charlie, emotions aren't his thing, and he wouldn't know how to help you other than let you continue to stay with us." Alice explained, taking Bella's hand in hers as she spoke.

 

Glancing down at the hand that was now covered by one of Alice's, Bella then redirected her gaze to her friend. "Are you sure? I've already caused one member of this family to leave and I've inconvenienced all of you."

 

"That's ridiculous." Emmett immediately said, earning him a few looks from his family at his word choice. "What's happened is that I now have a baby sister and she damn well better live here so I can hug her whenever I want to." To emphasize his point Emmett walked across the kitchen to Bella and carefully took her into a big bear hug. 

 

Hesitantly, Bella brought her arms up from the counter and wrapped them around Emmett's large frame, returning the hug.

 

"Thank you." Bella said after a few moments, her voice muffled by Emmett and his close proximity but that didn't stop the Cullens from hearing what she said.

 

"You don't have to thank us Bella. What Emmett said goes for all of us. You're our sister, or daughter, and we love having you stay here with us so we can do our best to be there for you and help you right now." Rosalie said, walking over to Bella and Emmett. Putting a hand on Emmett and Bella's backs, Rosalie joined the hug.

 

As Rosalie's words registered in Bella's mind and then her actions, there was a noticeable shift in what she was feeling. From his spot near Emmett Jasper could feel Bella shift from feeling helpless to loved and mildly hopeful, with a touch of confusion thrown in as Bella tried to reconcile the fact that Rosalie went from disliking her to viewing her as a sister. The sudden shift consumed Bella's thoughts so much that Jasper couldn't help but be amused but also appreciative of the change.

 

"Have something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Esme asked when she noticed the different expression that now graced her son's face. Rather than a cool, determined guise with concerned eyes, Jasper was relaxed and clearly in better spirits.

 

Glancing at everyone, Jasper sighed before he answered Esme's question. "Bella had an interesting reaction to what Rosalie just said, that's all."

 

Rosalie quickly understood what Jasper meant since Bella was hardly aware of what Rosalie did when she was first brought into the home by Jasper the other day. "I never hated you. I envied you for what you had and were so willing to give up to be a part of this family, but these past few days have shown all of us that you are already a part of this family. I love my new sister and it hurts me to see you like this."

 

When Bella's lip started to quiver everyone saw it and was not surprised when Bella embraced Rosalie, all but launching herself at her. Immediately Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella, hugging her as yet another wave of tears were shed by Bella.

 

Watching Rosalie and Bella, Esme couldn't help herself and joined the embrace, wrapping her arms around two of her children. When Esme's shoulders start to move as if she was crying to three of the remaining family members glanced at each other while Alice simply closer to the group and weaseled her way into the hug. Now that Alice was a part of the embrace Bella was actually surrounded by her, Esme, and Rosalie.

 

"Group hug?" Emmett asked, looking to Jasper and then Carlisle.

 

"I think we'll let them all have this moment together." Carlisle replied, glancing at the women once again before looking to his sons, who merely nodded in response.

 

"Emmett, please, start thinking about what you would do to Edward to distract me from that." Jasper requested after a few moments of silence and there were no signs from any of the women that the group hug was going to break any time soon.

 

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Emmett was soon lost in thought, envisioning even more options for his brother's fate. Just as Emmett was thinking about tossing Edward against his beloved piano Alice broke away from the hug.

 

"Charlie's on his way over to pick up Bella." Alice announced, bringing everyone out of their own thoughts.

 

Running her hand through Bella's hair, Esme offered her a small, comforting smile. "Don't worry, we'll explain everything to him."

 

Bella simply nodded in return, though Jasper could sense her anxiety starting to build at the thought of explaining everything that had happened to her father and then requesting his permission to stay with the Cullens. Stepping past Rosalie and Alice, Jasper placed a hand on Bella's back, rubbing it once again since he had quickly learned the effect the simple touch could have on Bella.

 

"Why don't we go wait for Charlie in the living room?" Carlisle suggested, before leading the procession from the kitchen to the living room.

 

Guiding Bella to one of the couches, Jasper sat down next to her, keeping his hand on her back since Bella had sat a few inches away from the back of the couch, leaning her elbows on her thighs. On Bella's other side was Esme, who couldn't resist taking one of Bella's hands in hers.

 

"Wait, we're not supposed to be here." Emmett said, remembering the point that Rosalie had raised earlier.

 

Closing his eyes and sighing, Jasper moved to stand up but was stopped when Bella grabbed his leg, stopping his movement.

 

"Please don't go. Please don't leave me." Bella explained in a small voice, though her anxiety and terror came through loud and clear.

 

"Emmett and Rose are back from their honeymoon and Jasper decided to come back and wait until we could go to school together." Alice quickly said, offering a story for why the three elder siblings were home.

 

Jasper nodded in response to his wife, but that was the only attention he paid to her or anyone else at that moment since Bella was his focus. Reaching across, Jasper took Bella's free hand in his and resumed rubbing her back. Almost immediately Jasper and Esme could feel Bella's grip relax a bit.

 

Leaning close to Bella, Jasper whispered in her ear, even though everyone would hear what he had to say. "I'm not going to leave you. I already promised you that and I will never break that promise to you, never." Jasper said before moving to kiss the top of Bella's head.

 

Bella nodded in response, tightening her grip on Jasper's hand a little bit as she leaned against him. Jasper shifted closer to Bella in response to her actions, though he struggled to refrain from manipulating her emotions before Charlie's arrival. As much as it was going to hurt, Charlie needed to see the state that his daughter was in at that moment, otherwise he would not understand just how the severe the situation was.

 

Glancing at Jasper, Bella, and Esme on the couch, Alice redirected her gaze to her other family members. "Charlie's pulling down the driveway now."

 

Stopping his pacing, Carlisle walked over to where Alice was. "Thank you."

 

A minute later everyone heard the door of the cruiser shut behind Charlie and then his footsteps as he walked up to the front door, sharply knocking on the door. Carlisle was soon in front of the door, opening it for Charlie.

 

"Chief Swan, please come in." Carlisle said, greeting Bella's father and directing him toward the living room.

 

"Uh, sure, thanks." Charlie replied, surprised at the invitation since he only expected to be picking up Bella from the Cullen's.

 

Following the direction that Carlisle gave him, Charlie walked into the home, unable to prevent his eyes from taking it in, and then walked into the living room. Seeing the room's occupants, Charlie almost had to do a double take when he saw Bella on the couch between Esme and Jasper.

 

"Bells, what happened? What's going on here?" Charlie asked, moving in front of his daughter but directing the latter question to anyone who would or could answer him.

 

"Charlie, when I left the note saying Bella was staying here this weekend it wasn't for her birthday." Alice started, though her words did nothing to give Charlie the information he wanted to hear at that moment.

 

"Someone tell me what's going on here, now. Why does Bella look like this? Why is she holding onto you," Charlie said, motioning to Jasper before continuing, "and where the heck is Edward?"

 

Unable to control her reaction to her ex-boyfriend's name, Bella flinched. Jasper immediately noticed and hugged Bella against his side. Charlie noticed as well but was too busy taking in Jasper's reaction to comment right away.

"What did your boy do to my daughter?" Charlie finally asked, focusing his attention on Carlisle.

 

"Edward broke up with Bella the other day." Carlisle explained.

 

Calming down a little bit at this new knowledge, Charlie asked yet another question. "But why is Bella here and Edward isn't?"

 

"He was accepted to a music academy in California. He had applied and was initially waitlisted and they had another student drop out so Edward got their spot. Unfortunately that meant he had to leave right away." Carlisle explained as the lie rolled easily off of his tongue.

 

"All right, I get why Bella's upset right now, but that still doesn't explain why she came here instead of home." Charlie said, looking for yet another explanation.

 

"Because I found her right after Edward broke up with her, sir." Jasper calmly replied from his spot on the couch, bringing Charlie's attention back to him and Bella.

 

"How? Why? Aren't you supposed to be off at school?"

 

"I was, but I decided I'd rather wait to go with Alice so I came back home." Jasper quickly explained before pausing to take a breath, or just look human for Charlie. "I was out taking a walk in the woods and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I heard someone stumbling around. Curious, I followed the sound and then I found Bella." 

 

Jasper revealed, going with the closest version to the truth possible for Charlie.

 

Shaking his head, Charlie took a moment to absorb what Jasper had just told him. "Are you telling me Edward left her in the woods, alone, after breaking up with her?"

 

Listening to everyone talk about her was finally starting to take its toll on Bella. Trembling a little, Bella's lip began to quiver once again as her mind replayed the events of the other day yet again.

 

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry to say that he did. I know you don't want to think about it, but the state Bella was in then, it was much worse than right now." Jasper said, to which Esme immediately nodded in agreement.

 

"Charlie, if it is all right with you, we would like Bella to continue to stay with us as she heals. In just a few days she has improved, but as you can see she is far from being the Bella that we all know and love." Esme suggested at that point, her tone of voice full of love and concern.

 

Shaking his head, Charlie started to reply. "No, I don't want to impose on you folks anymore."

 

"Please, it would not be an imposition. We just want the same thing as you Charlie, we want Bella to recover from this experience." Esme quickly said, cutting off Charlie's protest.

 

Sighing, Charlie paced a little bit before he looked down at Bella. Glancing first at Esme and Bella's joined hands then the protective yet comforting embrace that Jasper had her in Charlie cleared his throat before crouching down in front of the couch. Putting his hand on Bella's knee, Charlie finally saw the silent tears that Bella had been shedding. Wiping away Bella's tears with his other hand, Charlie spoke. "Bells, do you want to stay here?"

 

Bella soon nodded her head in response. "Please. I love being home with you, but I need this dad. Please."

 

Moving forward, Charlie kissed Bella's forehead. "I can't say no to you."

 

"Thank you." Bella said, trying to offer an appreciative smile to her father.

 

Standing up, Charlie looked at the Cullens. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come by, check in on her."

 

"Absolutely." Carlisle quickly replied. "It would be our pleasure to have you any time you want to come by and see Bella. Stop in whenever you'd like."

 

"Thanks." Charlie said, holding his hand out to Carlisle, who now understood why a small heat packet had been handed to him by Alice just minutes before. Taking his hand out of his pocket, Carlisle shook Charlie's hand.

 

"You're very welcome. We're just happy that we can help you and Bella right now." Carlisle replied.

 

"I uh, I'll bring over some of her things tomorrow."

 

"Alice and I can take care of that later, don't worry." Esme said from her perch on the couch.

 

"Sure, thanks, come by anytime." Charlie replied, relieved since he didn't exactly know what to pack for Bella.

 

Standing in the Cullen's living room, Charlie glanced around at the group once again before his eyes settled on Bella. While Bella had calmed down a little bit, Charlie could still see how tightly she was holding onto Esme and Jasper's hands and how much Bella had brought her body to rest against Jasper's.

 

Crouching in front of Bella once again, Charlie locked eyes with his daughter and hated just how red they were and how much sadness they conveyed. "If you ever need me call, I don't care what time it is, all right?"

 

Bella nodded as she took her hands out of Esme and Jasper's grasp. Leaning forward, Bella brought her arms around Charlie's neck and Charlie moved to a kneeling position so he could return the embrace. Wrapping his arms around Bella's small waist, Charlie spoke once again, unaware of the fact that the Cullens would hear every word he whispered to Bella. "I love you kiddo and all I want is for you to be healthy and happy, which you will be here. I'm sorry I can't be what you need right now."

 

"You're perfect dad. I love you." Bella replied, sniffling before she kissed Charlie's cheek.

 

Squeezing Bella's mid-section briefly, Charlie then pulled out of the embrace, but not before kissing Bella's forehead. Once Charlie was standing again he focused his attention on Jasper, holding out a hand to the young man. "Thanks for finding Bella and taking care of her."

 

Jasper stuck out his hand and shook Charlie's outstretched hand, withdrawing his own as soon as possible. "You're welcome."

 

Moving to the side of the couch a little, Charlie spoke once again, but to all of the Cullens. "Thank you, all of you."

 

"You're very welcome Charlie. You know we're happy to host Bella any time she wants to stay here, we're just sorry that it is under these circumstances." Carlisle replied for everyone.

 

"Yeah, me too." Charlie muttered before redirecting his attention to Alice and Esme. "Uh, if you want I can drive you over to the house and then drive you back. It's the least I can do with all you're doing for Bella."

 

"Sure, that will be great." Esme replied, standing up from the couch.

 

Just minutes later the three were gone, leaving Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle in the living room. Without a word or even a look to anyone Bella stood up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. All eyes were on her, but no one followed, unsure of whether or not they should.

 

"If she had wanted you with her she wouldn't have let go of your hand." Carlisle said to Jasper once he could clearly read the indecision on his son's face.

 

Jasper nodded once before looking to Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. "How is she going to get through this?"

 

"Time will be Bella's best friend and worst enemy right now." Rosalie offered, starting her explanation of how girls react to heartbreak, especially when it is inflicted by the guy that they believed to be the one. "She will eventually get past this, but until that point comes each day is going to be tough, but as those days turn into weeks and months the pain will lessen. It will always hurt for her to remember Edward, what they had together, what she thought they would have, and then what he did, but that pain won't consume her. She'll eventually be a version of the Bella we all know, but she won't be the same no matter what we do."

 

As Rosalie spoke Emmett walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, tucking her against his side since everyone knew of Rosalie's experience with men and when they failed to meet expectations.

 

"Why don't we go work on clearing out a room for Bella." Carlisle suggested after a momentary silence, not wanting to dwell on the subject anymore since that would only result in he and his children becoming more upset.

 

"Which room will be changed?" Emmett asked, curious about which room was about to be renovated.

 

"I think Esme's studio will be best for Bella. It's smaller, near Jasper and Alice's room, and would just be the easiest room to convert in a short amount of time." Carlisle replied, doubting that Esme would mind having her studio changed into Bella's bedroom.

 

"Let's get to work." Jasper said, standing up from the couch and leading the group upstairs and into Esme's studio. As Jasper walked past the closed door to his and Alice's bedroom he tried to not read Bella's emotions, but it was unavoidable as they were all over the place, going from extreme love to devastation then confusion and anxiety. Bella's heart and mind were moving at rapid paces independent of the other, wreaking havoc on her emotions and subsequently Jasper's state of mind.

 

Pausing inside the doorway of the studio, Jasper tried to collect himself and block some of what he was feeling from Bella. Rosalie quickly picked up on his actions and grew concerned.

 

"What's she feeling now?" Rosalie asked, drawing Emmett and Carlisle's attention to Jasper.

 

Shaking his head, Jasper focused on the floor, still trying to control what he was feeling. "It's all over the place but it's all so strong. I've never felt something like this. Her emotions have been strong all weekend, but nothing like this."

 

Quickly closing the distance between himself and Jasper, Carlisle put a hand on his son's arm before he spoke. "Go, be with her. We can take care of things in here. Bella needs you."

 

Looking up from the spot he had focused on, Jasper nodded to the three before exiting and walking back down the hallway to his bedroom. Lightly knocking on the door, Jasper waited until the action was acknowledged by Bella to enter to the room.

 

Once inside the bedroom Jasper immediately saw Bella sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees raised up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Between how Bella was sitting, hugging herself and the large bed that she was on she looked even smaller and more fragile than usual to Jasper. Without a word Jasper went over to the bed and sat next to Bella. Draping his arm across Bella's shoulders, Jasper guided her head to rest on his shoulder. 

 

Moving his hand from Bella's shoulder to her head, Jasper ran his fingers through her hair.

 

Minutes passed and still neither Jasper nor Bella had said anything. However, Jasper did start to feel Bella relax and her emotions calm down a bit. While her thoughts and feelings were still erratic they were less severe.

 

Suddenly the silence was broken by Bella. "Help me Jasper."

 

"Whatever you need, I'm here." Jasper quickly replied, curious as to what had prompted Bella's request.

 

"Make this go away, please." Bella explained, her voice quickly taking on a pleading tone. Looking at Jasper, Bella sought his hand with hers. Squeezing Jasper's cold, stone-like hand, Bella continued her plea. "I don't want to feel this anymore, please help me."

 

Jasper could only nod his head before he sent out a powerful wave of calm and lethargy, quickly sending Bella into a state of dreamless sleep. Feeling Bella's body quickly relax, Jasper carefully moved Bella so she was lying on the bed, her head resting on the pile of pillows that Alice had managed to rearrange before she left with Esme and Charlie.

 

Moving away from Bella, Jasper took a step away from the bed, looking at Bella's still form as the feelings he manufactured for her offered her the escape that she had requested.

 

"What the hell were you thinking Edward?" Jasper quickly and quietly said to himself.

 

"Can we go tear him apart now?" Emmett asked, drawing Jasper's attention away from Bella.

 

With one last look at Bella Jasper walked out of the room and then down the hall to Esme's former studio, which was now empty and ready to be decorated by Esme. Looking straight at Emmett, Jasper offered a response to his question. "Unfortunately I think that would only make things worse. But I will think about that moment and many others the next time I'm around the bastard."

 

"Jasper…" Carlisle warned, though he knew that somehow Jasper and Emmett were going to avenge what happened to Bella.

 

Turning to Carlisle, Jasper wasn't speaking to his surrogate father at that moment, but another man who cared for Bella. "Edward is entitled to nothing after what he did to Bella, don't even try to tell me otherwise. I'll leave him in one piece, but that is where my restraint will stop."

 

"Mine too." Emmett chimed in.

 

"I can't make that promise." Rosalie said after a moment's pause. Feeling the eyes of the room's other occupants land on her, Rosalie continued. "You all heard her, have seen her, hell, we've all felt her and Edward has to know some pain for what he's caused. Carlisle, how can you control yourself after what you just heard? Bella just begged Jasper to sedate her because she can't handle what she is feeling anymore."

 

Walking over to Rosalie, Carlisle put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Bella has my sympathies right now, but we can't let this situation tear this family apart."

 

Shrugging off Carlisle's hand, Rosalie moved to stand next to Emmett. "The way I see it Edward has to deal with the consequences of his actions. He showed Bella no mercy, why should we do that for him?"

 

"Because he is your brother and ultimately he was acting out of his love and concern for Bella. This is all the result of an unfortunate mistake and it is one that we all have to get past together for Bella's sake." Carlisle explained in a firmer tone, letting Rosalie know that he was not going to stand for an attack on Edward.

 

"Rose, as much as I agree with you Carlisle does have a point." Emmett carefully stated, instantly earning him a sharp look from his wife. "We all want to hurt Edward, even Esme does, but we can't get caught up in wanting revenge and then not do the right thing for Bella. We all need to focus on her because she is the one that needs our attention right now."

 

Pursing her lips, Rosalie crossed her arms and then looked down for a moment before she nodded her head. "You're right."

 

While the four were busy discussing avenging Bella they did not notice Alice and Esme's return. Only when the two walked into the room did they realize that the two women were back.

 

"Bella's going to get restless soon, go back to her." Alice said after greeting Jasper.

 

Nodding, Jasper left the room without a word and walked back into his and Alice's bedroom. Sure enough, now that he was near Bella Jasper could feel her emotions starting to surface once again and could see her tossing and turning on the bed. Immediately Jasper sent out a wave of calm and carefully waited for his power to affect Bella. 

 

Once he noted the change Jasper crossed the room and moved his favorite chair so he could sit and watch Bella as she slept, ready to assist her when necessary.

 

Hours later Alice walked into the room and saw Jasper in that very spot. Going over to Jasper, Alice ran her hand through his hair, bringing his attention to her. "She has to wake up soon so we can get to school on time."

 

Jasper nodded, reducing the feelings that he was projecting on Bella. "Take care of her."

 

"I will." Alice promised, looking from Jasper to Bella and then back to Jasper. "She will get past this Jasper, I've seen it. She just needs time."

 

"Time, time, time. That's all I've heard this weekend." Jasper fired back. "I'm sick of it. That does nothing to help Bella right now. She begged me to numb her and make her sleep Alice, she  _ begged _ for me to take away her ability to feel, think. I don't care what you or anyone else says, time will never heal that part of Bella."

 

"Jasper, I know you're upset and that you've experienced a lot of emotions this weekend in addition to your own, but you have to trust me when I say that Bella will make it through this. She needs you, she's even told you that, so you have to try and stay in control of yourself for Bella's sake."

 

Clenching his jaw, Jasper took a moment to respond to Alice. "What else have you seen of Bella's future?"

 

"It isn't definite, her constant mood changes make it difficult, but I have seen her smiling and it is one of the greatest visions I have ever had." Alice replied, remembering the vision she had when she and Esme packed up Bella's room.

 

_ Going through Bella's drawer Alice suddenly stopped, slipping into another vision about Bella's future. The haze that had previously accompanied Alice's visions of Bella was all but gone, with a picture of Bella smiling being the first thing Alice saw. Then, her mind pulled Alice away from the scene that she was viewing, allowing her to see that Bella was not alone. _

 

_ Standing with her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist, Bella was looking up at Jasper with a wide smile; Bella was so happy at that moment she was almost radiating happiness. Jasper, with his hands on Bella's back, was returning her gaze with an intensity that immediately caught Alice's attention. In all of the years that Alice had known Jasper she had never seen a look such as that one, with all of his emotions evident. For once Jasper was completely open to another, making no effort to mask his state of utter contentment and love. _

 

_ No, it can't be, but the way that Bella and Jasper were standing with one another, looking at each other, there was no other explanation for it. Alice's suspicions were confirmed when Jasper moved one hand to the back of Bella's neck and lowered his head, bringing his lips down to hers. _

 

_ "What is it Alice? What happens?" Esme asked as Alice started to come out of her vision. _

 

_ "Jasper and Bella…" Alice trailed off, her mind working furiously to believe what it had just seen. _

 

_ "What happens to them?" _

 

_ Shaking her head in disbelief, Alice looked over to Esme. "They love each other." _

 

_ "Of course they do. Jasper wouldn't have been able to save Bella if he didn't and Bella would not be relying on Jasper so much right now if she didn't love and trust him." Esme replied, unaware of what Alice had actually meant by her earlier explanation. _

 

_ "Not just that, they fall in love. The way they were looking at each other, I've never seen that before." Alice corrected, leaning against Bella's dresser as the ramifications of her vision started to invade her mind. _

 

_ Pausing, Esme could only look at Alice in shock. "No, you must be mistaken. Jasper loves you and Bella would never come between you and Jasper." _

 

_ "You can't fight how you feel Esme. And that love, there is no stopping that. I can't come between them." _

 

_ "Oh Alice…" _

 

_ "I never did see a long future with Jasper, now I finally know why. If he is going to be with anyone else I am glad it is Bella." Alice replied, reason starting to take over her thoughts. _

 

_ "What are you going to do?" _

 

_ "I don't know when or how, but I have to speak with Jasper." _

 

_ Her still heart breaking for Alice, Esme swept her up in a hug. "Please promise me that you won't leave us." _

_ "Never." _

 

Looking curiously at his wife, Jasper spoke. "There's something else. What else have you seen?"

 

Alice shook her head in response. "I can't tell you about the rest, not yet. You'll find out eventually though."

 

Jasper merely nodded, trusting Alice's judgment regarding the future and her visions. Glancing back over to Bella, who was now starting to stir, Jasper missed the look of envy that had briefly appeared in Alice's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

 

Once Bella had showered, dressed, and eaten breakfast on Monday morning she was ushered out of the house by Esme and Alice. Since the family had to keep up the story that Edward had transferred schools Esme was going in to obtain Edward's transcripts and notify the school of what was happening. Leaving before Alice and Bella, Esme was also going to take the time to try and start the process of not only rearranging Alice's schedule, but warning the faculty of the state that Bella was in as a result of Edward leaving.

 

After Esme left Bella grabbed her backpack and looked to Alice, waiting for her.

 

"Let's go." Alice simply said after a moment, knowing that Esme was now at the high school.

 

Taking Bella's hand in hers, Alice walked to the front door and outside to where her car was parked since she had moved it while Bella was showering earlier that morning. Leading Bella to the passenger seat, Alice carefully shut the door once Bella was inside and then quickly flitted over to the driver's side. While Alice waved to the family members who had assembled outside of the house Bella merely sat in her seat, staring forward blankly as Alice drove off toward the school.

 

While Alice did drive slower than usual she still made it to school faster than Bella would have liked. After parking the car Alice turned her attention to Bella. "I know you don't want to be here, but I will by your side the whole day."

 

Bella merely nodded in response. Opening up the door, Bella got out of the car and noticed for the first time that there weren't many cars in the parking lot yet. Walking around the car, Bella went over to where Alice was waiting for her.

 

"Let's get this over with." Bella muttered.

 

Taking Bella's hand, Alice walked toward the main office without a word. Once the two made it into the main office they soon saw Esme there, speaking with the principal. Half-dragging Bella behind her, Alice walked over to Esme.

 

"Hi mom." Alice said, smiling at Esme and the principal.

 

"Hi girls. Alice, I was just speaking with Principal Johnson about your schedule and he is being very accommodating." Esme carefully explained, not wanting to draw too much focus to Bella.

 

"Yes, well, there are vacancies in the classes and none of the material will be different, so we would be happy to assist Alice and Bella." Principal Johnson said, looking at Bella and understanding what Esme meant when she said that Bella was having a very rough time dealing with Edward's departure.

 

In just a few minutes Esme and Alice had managed to rearrange her schedule with the assistance of Principal Johnson. Once all was settled Principal Johnson gave Alice a note to take to her classes in order to notify the teachers that she was switching into that class. The entire time that this took place Bella stood a step behind Alice, but that was as far as she could get since Alice refused to let go of her hand. Whenever Bella tried Alice would tighten her grip just enough to remind Bella that there was no way she could slip out of her grasp and escape.

 

"Well girls, I believe everything is set here. There are just a few more papers for you to sign Mrs. Cullen and then you will be free to leave." Principal Johnson announced after putting away Alice's file.

 

"We'll be off to class. I'll try and catch as many teachers before first period as I can." Alice replied with a sweet smile for the principal.

 

Principal Johnson couldn't help but smile in return. "I'm sure they would appreciate that. Have a good day Alice, Bella."

 

After a quick hug from Esme, Alice and Bella walked out of the office and down the hallway. When they left the administration building to go to their first class it was clear that first period was going to start soon since the parking lot was now full and there were students milling about all over the yard.

 

"Bella, today will be difficult but I will be by your side the entire time. I'm not going to let them get to you." Alice quietly revealed, to which Bella merely nodded.

 

Sighing, Alice wished that she could just fast forward to the time when Bella would be happy again, but if she did that that meant she was no longer with Jasper. While Bella was lost in her own world Alice's mind started to focus in on her relationship with Jasper and how it was going to evolve, not end. If there was one thing that was bringing Alice solace about the situation she was now in, aside from the fact that Bella was the one her husband fell in love with, it was the fact that she saw the three of them as friends as their relationships changed. However, that comfort did not totally ease the pain that Alice was experiencing at the thought of her marriage falling apart.

 

Walking into her and Bella's first class, Alice showed her note to the teacher and then sat down in the back with Bella. One class changed into another, with this pattern repeating throughout the morning. There was one trouble spot – lunch. Alice and Bella sat at the usual Cullen table, feeling more glances than usual. Sighing as she felt her classmates looking at her, heard their hushed voices as they speculated about what happened between her and Edward, Bella folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

 

Scooting closer to Bella Alice placed a hand on her back and rubbed it, hoping to have the same calming effect as Jasper. As she did Alice glared at everyone who dared to look at her and Bella and soon enough the staring ceased, but the gossip only intensified. While Bella could only hear murmuring, Alice could hear all of the different explanations that were being offered.

 

"I heard he was sent to live with another foster family."

 

"Nicole said she heard that he just took off, only leaving Bella a note, breaking up with her."

 

"I heard that she's pregnant and he freaked and left her."

 

"When I was in the office I heard Mrs. Cope say something about transferring to a private academy."

 

"Apparently they got into this huge fight on her birthday and she was such a bitch that he left and is living with cousins or something like that."

 

"Whatever it is she was never good enough for him, she should be happy that it lasted that long."

 

Hearing that last comment, Alice couldn't restrain herself and growled quietly. Luckily Bella was the only one who heard her response.

 

"Alice, please don't eat anyone."

 

"Can I at least tear them apart?" Alice asked, glad that Bella had finally said something.

 

"No." Bella flatly replied before going back to her thoughts.

 

_ She thinks I don't hear them, but I do. They are all saying the same thing – I deserve whatever happened because I never should have been with Edward anyway. I was so far out of his league; he shouldn't have even known my name let alone gone out with me. I'm just this plain, clumsy girl and he is a perfect statue brought to life. Kind of. He even said it – we're two different people, we can never work. _

 

_ But I love him. I love him so much. It was all going so well, we had gotten past James' attack, that had brought us so much closer than before, but now, now I'm not enough. Why aren't I enough? What else could I have done to keep Edward here? What did I do to make him stop loving me? _

 

Bella was consumed by her thoughts that she did not realize when she started to cry. Or when her body started to shake from her sobs, when her lungs screamed for air and no matter how many gasping breaths she took in it wasn't enough.

 

"Bella, Bella!" Alice said, shaking her friend a little bit, trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

 

Despite Alice's efforts Bella continued to succumb to the panic that was overwhelming her heart and mind. Soon everyone's attention was brought to Bella as she had a panic attack in the middle of the lunch room.

 

"Bella, focus on my voice and just try and take deep breaths. Just breathe Bella, breathe." Alice pleaded, trying to get Bella to focus on her.

 

As Alice was busy tending to Bella someone called out for help and the nurse rushed in but there was only so much she could do to help Bella.

 

"Call our fathers and get them out of here." Alice quickly said to the nurse once she saw her next to Bella.

 

Nodding, the nurse hurried out of the lunchroom and over to her office so she could call Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen. Once she notified the men of the situation she returned to the lunch room, which was in the process of being emptied by other faculty members.

 

"Your father and the chief are on their way." The nurse said when she returned to Alice and Bella, who had not improved since she last saw the young girl.

 

"Thanks." Alice quickly replied before she went back to tending to Bella.

 

Just minutes later the doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal Carlisle and Charlie. Both men ran across the room to Bella and Alice.

 

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he watched Charlie immediately sit down next to Bella and pull her close against him as he tried to calm her.

 

"We were just sitting here, Bella had her head on her arms and then all of a sudden she started to cry and then she just kept gasping for air. One minute she was quiet, the next she was having a panic attack." Alice quickly explained.

 

Looking up at Carlisle, Charlie spoke. "Help her, please."

 

Nodding, Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. "I can give her a sedative if that's what you want."

 

"Please." Charlie pleaded.

 

"Try and hold her tight so I can give her the shot." Carlisle replied, to which Charlie tightened his grasp on Bella.

 

Taking one of Bella's harms in his hand, Carlisle sought out her vein and soon administered the medication. Within moments there was a noticeable difference in Bella's behavior as she calmed down.

 

"That's it Bella. Just take nice, deep breathes. You're okay." Carlisle said as the medicine took effect.

 

A few minutes later Bella was calm, though she was in a daze as she leaned against Charlie, her eyes unfocused as they looked out on the cafeteria.

 

"Is it okay to move her? Get her out of here?" Charlie asked, looking to Carlisle.

 

Carlisle quickly nodded. "Yes."

 

Charlie nodded once before he stood up, scooping a limp Bella out of her seat. "Let's get you out of here kiddo."

 

Charlie followed Carlisle and Alice out of the school and then carefully placed her in the back of the cruiser. Alice slid into the backseat with Bella, pulling her close, resting Bella's head on her shoulder. Charlie was soon pulling out of the parking lot and driving through town toward the Cullen's house.

 

"Alice, thank you." Charlie quickly said when they turned down the driveway, Carlisle following right behind them.

 

"You're welcome." Alice quietly replied, glancing into the rearview mirror and catching Charlie's eye for a moment.

 

Hearing the two cars approach, the rest of the Cullen family walked outside, curious as to what happened.

 

"Charlie, Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked once the two had parked and emerged from their respective vehicles.

 

Charlie was too preoccupied with getting Bella out of his car to answer, leaving Carlisle to explain to everyone what had happened with Bella.

 

"Bella had a panic attack during lunch. The nurse called Charlie and I down to the school to take care of her. I had to give her a sedative." Carlisle explained to Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

 

While a part of Jasper's mind was yelling at him to go over to Charlie's car and get Bella and bring her up to his bedroom again he restrained himself, letting father take care of his daughter.

 

"Fuck you Edward." Jasper quickly growled out when he saw Bella in Charlie's arms.

 

Jasper's still heart had broken for Bella many times over the past few days, but that moment affected Jasper in a way that none of the others had. As Charlie carried Bella's limp body toward the house he could see all of the pain the man was in because of his daughter's suffering. No parent ever wants to see their child in pain, and Bella was hurting so much that she had completely lost control. Charlie Swan may not have been an emotional man, but his daughter's pain had broken down Charlie's emotional wall. There was now another victim of Edward's recklessness – Charlie.

 

"He is going to get the mindfuck of the century." Emmett said in response to Jasper's comment, referring to the mental pictures that Edward was going to be subjected to when he saw his family again.

 

"Where should I bring her?" Charlie asked, bringing Jasper and Emmett out of their thoughts about Edward.

 

"I'll take you upstairs. We were working on setting up the guest room for Bella." Esme said, covering the fact that they had purchased a new bed and decorated her former studio for Bella in just a few short hours.

 

Charlie nodded, following Esme upstairs and into the bedroom. Once Charlie had gone into the room with Bella Esme quickly walked away, giving the two their space. Going downstairs, Esme saw her family in the living room, angered expressions on everyone's faces.

 

"Let it out." Esme said quickly so Charlie and Bella did not hear her.

 

"If anyone even tries to defend Edward ever again I will make you feel some of what Bella has felt this weekend." Jasper all but growled out.

 

"Jasper, watch how you speak to Esme and I." Carlisle warned. "I know you're upset with Edward, we all are, but do not take your anger out on us."

 

"How the hell can you be so calm about all of this?" Emmett asked.

 

"Someone has to be." Carlisle quickly fired back. "I am so disappointed in Edward, you will never know how much. In all of my years I have never seen anything as upsetting as what I saw from Bella today and over the past few days."

 

"Which is exactly why we should go up to Alaska and kick Edward's ass all the way from Denali to here." Rosalie said, to which Emmett nodded vigorously in approval.

 

"Rosalie Hale, don't you dare suggest that ever again." Esme scolded.

 

"Esme, don't even try to deny that part of you likes that idea." Jasper said.

 

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we cannot go out and attack Edward. Can we please drop this subject already?" Esme asked, though it was clear that her request was actually more of a command for the rest of her family.

 

Everyone took a moment to calm down after Esme spoke and then a thought popped into Emmett's mind. Looking over to Alice, Emmett spoke. "What happened to make Bella have a panic attack? What were they saying about her?"

 

"We were just sitting in the lunchroom, Bella had rested her head on her arms on the table and was doing okay, at least I thought she was. I don't know if she heard what they were saying, but it would not have been difficult for her to feel their stares, hear the murmur of their voices. She had just told me not to attack Lauren before everything happened." Alice explained, with the last portion capturing everyone's attention. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Alice continued. "She said that Bella was never good enough for Edward and that she should be grateful that the relationship lasted as long as it had."

 

"I always hated that bitch." Rosalie ground out, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the room.

 

Before anyone could say anything else Jasper quickly went over to Emmett, wrapping his arms around his seething brother. "Charlie's upstairs, you can't break any walls while he's here."

 

Hearing that, Rosalie reached out a hand for her husband. "Come on, let's go rearrange the woods."

 

Nodding, Emmett took Rosalie's hand and the two quickly left the house, running deep into the woods so Emmett could finally let out all of the emotions he had been feeling for the past few days. Once Rosalie and Emmett were gone, Esme directed her attention to Alice.

 

"Please, tell us this gets better for Bella soon." Esme all but begged, though she already knew what answer she was going to receive.

 

Sadly, Alice slowly shook her head, redirecting her gaze to the floor. "She's going to be like this for a while. We won't even try to go back to school until next week."

 

"Excuse me." Jasper quickly said, running out of the house as well, though he opted not to follow the fresh trail that Rosalie and Emmett had left.

 

Once Jasper was gone Esme waited for a few moments before she sent a sympathetic look to Alice and then hugged her daughter.

 

"What's going on between you two?" Carlisle asked, taking in the actions of the two women.

 

Esme sighed and looked over to Carlisle. "Alice had a vision yesterday when we were at Charlie and Bella's. She and Jasper will break up and then Jasper and Bella will fall in love."

 

Stunned, Carlisle was at a very rare loss for words.

 

Looking at Carlisle and taking in his shocked expression, Alice elaborated on what Esme had just told him. "I never did see a long future with Jasper, now I know why. I love him, always will, but the love those two will share, it's even stronger than what you and Esme have. They're truly soul mates; they just don't know it yet."

 

Frowning, Carlisle walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Alice."

"Don't be." Alice replied as she returned the hug. "We will all be happy; it will just be difficult to get to that point."

 

Chuckling a little bit at Alice's response, Carlisle spoke. "You never cease to amaze me Alice, never. I envy your strength right now."

 

"Yes, well, someone has to be." Alice replied, borrowing Carlisle's comment from earlier.

 

The three stayed in the living room for some time until they heard footsteps on the stairs, indicating Charlie's presence. Walking over to the living room, Charlie blankly looked at Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, noticing the absence of three of the Cullens but not commenting on it.

 

"She uh, she fell asleep. Call me if anything else happens, okay?" Charlie requested, keeping his gaze away from the Cullens, not wanting to make direct eye contact at that moment.

 

"Absolutely." Esme replied before walking over to Charlie and placing a reassuring hand on his upper arm. "We'll take care of her for you and again, come by whenever you want to see Bella."

 

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, for everything."

 

"There's no need to thank us. We just want Bella to get better and we're so sorry that Edward caused this. This is the least we could do for her and you right now." Esme explained.

 

Charlie kept his thoughts about Edward to himself, not wanting to bad mouth him to Carlisle and Esme. With one final nod to the Cullens Charlie turned and went to leave the house. After sending one final glance at the stairs and where he had left Bella Charlie walked outside and got into his cruiser, driving away from the Cullen's home.

 

Once Charlie was gone Alice went upstairs to sit with Bella, leaving Carlisle and Esme in the living room. Carlisle sat down on the couch and was soon joined by his wife.

 

"How did all of this happen?" Carlisle figuratively asked as his mind reflected on everything that had occurred.

 

Esme sadly shook her head. "I have no idea. I trust Alice when she says it will all work out, but I just can't take seeing everyone hurt, especially Bella. That poor girl has been through so much, I don't understand why this keeps happening to her."

 

"Well, you did hear Alice, Bella's going to find her happiness."

 

"But with Jasper?" Esme asked, still trying to understand what she had heard the other night after Alice's vision.

 

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but he has already become an important part of Bella's life as she recovers from this. She finds a comfort in him that none of us can offer her. I don't want to disrespect the relationship between Alice and Jasper, but those two are so radically different that a part of me is not surprised that the relationship will change into one strictly between friends and that he will move on with Bella. The feelings he is generating for Bella are based purely out of his own decisions, not what Alice told him their future would be. Jasper and Bella, they're both emotional individuals and I think that they will prove to be exactly who the other needs."

 

Sighing, Esme rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. "I hope you and Alice are right."

"Never bet against Alice." Carlisle replied with a faint smile.

 

"He's right mom." Alice said quietly from upstairs having listened to the entire conversation.

 

As much as it pained Alice, Carlisle's assessment was spot on. Jasper had hesitantly entered his relationship with Alice, unable to immediately trust her. Even as Jasper got to know Alice better it was difficult for him to let down his guard and really trust her and make Alice a part of his life. Over the years the bond between the two developed, but the entire time Alice knew that there would eventually be a time when there was no longer an Alice and Jasper. For someone so guarded yet emotional as Jasper he needed a relationship that both parties entered freely and naturally – the relationship that he was going to have with Bella.

 

While Alice sat in the chair that Esme had placed near Bella's bed she not only lost herself in thoughts about Jasper, Bella, and herself, but was eventually overcome by a vision.

 

_ "Alice, what happened? Is Bella…" Jasper asked, trailing off, not wanting to finish his second question. _

 

_ Shaking her head, Alice refrained from replying, not quite ready to say what was on the very tip of her tongue. However, Jasper misinterpreted Alice's silence. Closing the distance between him and Alice, Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing Alice to look at him. _

 

_ "Something's happened, I can feel how upset you are Alice. Just tell me what it is, please." Jasper requested, a subtle pleading tone in his voice. _

 

_ "It's us." Alice finally quietly replied, glancing up into Jasper's eyes. _

 

_ Confused, Jasper took a moment to try to piece together what Alice said and what he had felt from her. With such strong feelings of sadness, but an underlying tone of resolution Alice was clearly set in what was happening, but far from happy about it. _

 

_ "Alice…what's going to happen to us?" Jasper hesitantly asked, not sure he wanted to hear Alice's response. _

 

_ "Jasper, you have always trusted me, my visions, so please trust me when I say that I love you, I always will, but you and I cannot be together anymore. This will all make sense in time, but you have to figure the rest out on your own." _

 

_ Tightening his grip on Alice's shoulders, Jasper could only stand there and stare at the woman whom he loved for so many years. "You can't just end our relationship like this Alice, you can't." Jasper ground out after a few moments pause. _

 

_ "Jasper, I want to explain this all to you, but I don't want to influence your future, not with this, it is far too important. I have to do my small part and you will understand eventually, I swear." _

 

_ "No, that's not good enough!" _

 

_ "Jasper, stop! You're going to be so happy because of this, far happier than you ever were with me. Let me go, let us go." Alice pleaded, grabbing onto Jasper's waist and shaking him a little at the end. _

 

_ With a resolute expression, Jasper quickly moved to wrap his arms around Alice's small frame, pulling her close to him. Feeling Alice's tight grip around his back Jasper relished the feeling of holding onto his wife. _

 

_ "She will make you feel so happy. The love you two will have will be amazing." Alice finally said, standing on her tip toes as she spoke into Jasper's ear. _

 

_ Hearing what Alice had to say, Jasper pulled her away in order to lean down and kiss Alice. Using his powers, Jasper poured all of the love he had for Alice into that kiss, not wanting to believe what she was telling him but knowing that there was no use in fighting Alice's visions. _

 

_ Pulling away from Jasper, Alice looked up into his confused, hurt eyes. Raising her hand, Alice lightly stroked Jasper's cheek. "I promise, it will work out for everyone. Just trust everything to run its course. I love you, always will, but it will only be as a friend from now on. I'm sorry." _

 

_ "Alice, don't do this, please." _

 

_ But Jasper's words failed to stop Alice in her tracks, as she left him standing in their bedroom, looking at the spot where Alice had just been, still feeling her touch on his cheek, her lips on his. _

 

Coming out of her vision, Alice's eyes soon focused on Bella, who was still fast asleep on her new bed. With a sigh, Alice leaned back in the chair and kept her gaze on Bella as she thought about the young girl's future.

 

"You're so damn lovable Bella." Alice quietly said to herself and without an ounce of disdain for the young girl who would eventually win Jasper's heart.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Alice's musings on her visions and the already apparent bond between Jasper and Bella halted when she heard footsteps approaching Bella's room. Keeping her gaze on Bella, Alice focused on the sound of the footsteps, recognizing Jasper's cadence as he approached. Glancing over to the door when it opened, Alice took in Jasper's calm demeanor but disheveled appearance. Sending a curious glance Jasper's way, Alice soon received an explanation.

 

"There were a few trees out of place." Jasper quietly said so as not to disturb Bella.

 

After almost silently shutting the door behind him, Jasper walked into the room and stopped at the foot of Bella's bed. Looking at Bella, who was lying flat on her back, her head turned to the right as it rested on a pillow, there was no feeling coming off of her, alarming Jasper. Quickly Jasper looked over to Alice.

 

"How has she been?"

 

Tucking her legs underneath her small body, Alice met Jasper's gaze. "She's been asleep for a while. Between the medicine and everything else things just shut down for her right now. While it's not ideal it at least offers her a break."

 

Jasper nodded before glancing over at Bella's still form for a moment. Looking down, Jasper walked over to where Alice was seated and sat down in front of her, taking her hand in his.

 

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked, regretting how little attention he had paid to Alice over the past few days.

 

Alice offered Jasper a small smile. "I'm doing well. It's not easy to see Bella like this, but what I've seen for her future – that makes it much easier to deal with the present."

 

Intrigued, Jasper pushed for more information. "What else have you seen for Bella?"

 

"Bella will be tremendously happy in a few months. All of the pain that she is in right now, all that she has suffered, it will be for a great reason and in the end she will be happier than she ever was with Edward." Alice carefully replied, not wanting to reveal too much since she did not want to speak with Jasper about their relationship yet and she did not want to provide him with any clues about his future with Bella.

 

"Where do you fit into all of this?" Jasper asked, bringing the focus back to Alice after being sidetracked.

 

"I help her reach that happiness, of course." Alice quickly replied in her regular, carefree tone.

 

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle at Alice's enthusiasm and great love for Bella. "She's lucky to have you as a sister. You would do anything for Bella if that meant she was safe and happy."

 

Hearing Jasper's words, Alice mentally shook her head. Jasper had no idea just how accurate his words were for the position that Alice's visions had placed her in. However, that short statement also served as proof for Alice that she was doing the right thing. Jasper had been an important part of her life, but that chapter of her life was coming to a close and it was Bella's turn to benefit from having Jasper in her life and being loved by him.

 

_ He's just what she needs now and she is just what he needs to finally be himself. After all of these years he deserves that chance.  _ Alice thought to herself, a wistful smile settling on her face.

 

Noticing the expression on Alice's face and picking up on her quickly changing emotions Jasper spoke. "What thoughts are running through your head now?"

 

"I was just thinking about how right you are." Alice quickly replied, not quite lying to Jasper.

 

"Yeah, well, I learned a long time ago to never bet against you and just how amazing you can be." Jasper said before he brought Alice's small hand to his lips, kissing it.

 

"Amazing? I just follow what I see, do what I can to help those I love." Alice stated, trying to brush off Jasper's comment.

 

Tightening his grip on Alice's hand, Jasper sought out her eyes with his own before he replied. "Alice, despite how long we have been together there are still times when I struggle with the fact that individuals who are completely selfless, like you, exist. The world I was introduced to, existed in for so many years destroyed that possibility for me, but you made me realize that I can actually live my life, not feel trapped. Calling you amazing was an understatement."

 

Jasper's words struck Alice and she could only stare at him as she processed everything he said and what it meant. Such a long emotional confession was rare for Jasper, even when he was speaking with Alice despite being together for so long. Despite Jasper's emotional nature he rarely opened up and shared those emotions, even with Alice. For him to say all of that it truly took a lot for him and Alice did not fail to recognize the importance of Jasper's speech.

 

But as Alice considered how Jasper had placed himself into a rare moment of vulnerability she became conflicted. 

 

Just moments ago Alice was so sure that Jasper was going to be okay with the future, with what she had to do in order to make sure he and Bella got together. After that doubts started to surface in Alice's mind. So much of Jasper's current existence was defined by his relationship with Alice, how could she expect him to be able to accept her dissolving their relationship with only a vague explanation and a request for him to simply trust her once again? Would Jasper's seemingly endless trust for Alice extend that far?

 

_ They belong together! He needs her! _ A voice in Alice's mind screamed at her as she continued to mull over the ridiculously cliché love triangle she was in, though the other two were unaware of their involvement at the moment.

 

_ Damn it Alice, you've seen it. Bella and Jasper need to be together.  _ There's no denying that. Hell, even Carlisle saw that the prospect of a relationship between Bella and Jasper was not ridiculous.  _ Yes, remember what Carlisle said _ , that voice said to Alice, bringing a degree of clarity to her thoughts. Jasper and Bella are going to be able to slowly develop this relationship, which is how their "forever" relationship should start. Those two may have great hearts, but those hearts need to be handled with care, a care that only the other will be able to demonstrate.

 

_ Follow the logic. Those two simply fit together and you finally have your long sought answer as to why you couldn't picture a longer future with Jasper.  _ Opposites may be able to attract, but after so many years there is only so much that love can overcome; when two individuals are so different it is only a matter of time until their differences affect the relationship. However, having those differences does not mean that all of the love will disappear from the relationship - it will merely evolve when necessary.

 

_ Yes! You are NOT losing Jasper. You are just helping him, Bella, and yourself get to the point where you are supposed to be in your lives.  _ I can do this. I love Bella, she is the sister that I always wanted and Jasper, I will always love him and because I love him so much I have to do this for him, I have to let him go so he can be with Bella. It would only hurt Bella and Jasper if I try to prevent their relationship and I could never do that. I'm not going to lose either of them and in the end this will bring us even closer together. How can I not allow this to happen when the outcome is so great for all three of us?

 

As Alice was lost in her thoughts about her role in orchestrating Jasper and Bella's relationship she almost looked as if she was lost in a vision to Jasper since she had gone so still and her face was blank as she worked with her mind to come to a conclusion about the situation.

 

"Alice, what is it? What have you seen now?" Jasper asked, squeezing Alice's hand when he saw her starting to come back to the present.

 

Blinking a few times to focus herself, Alice looked down at Jasper. Squeezing his hand in an effort to reassure him, Alice replied. "Just flashes of the future."

 

"And?" Jasper prodded, curious as to what had caused Alice's emotions to change so quickly as she was consumed by a vision.

 

"And I need to go think about all of this, see what else I can see." Alice finished before she stood up, Jasper following her lead.

 

Nodding, Jasper put his free hand on Alice's cheek, holding her still as he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling away after a few moments, Jasper released Alice's hand. "Go figure out the future."

 

Smiling, Alice walked out of the room and down the hallway to her and Jasper's bedroom, lying down on the bed as she focused her mind in an effort to see more of their future.

 

Once Alice was gone Jasper sat down in the chair that she had just vacated, settling in to watch over Bella and be there in case she needed him.

 

_ Edward, I know you had the right intentions for why you did what you did, but how could you not see what it would do to Bella?  _ Jasper thought to himself as he sat and looked at Bella's still sleeping form.  _ From the beginning you two shared such a strong connection, were able to build such a great relationship, but how could you do this to her? She does not deserve to have her heart broken because I lost control the other day, she should be with the one who loves her so much and who she loves. _

 

**_But was Edward the right one for Bella to give her heart to?_ ** A voice in the back of Jasper's mind asked, taking him by surprise.

 

Jasper was soon distracted by the thought that maybe Edward and Bella were not actually meant to be together. While it was difficult to consider given the emotions that he had felt from Edward and Bella when they were together, a part of Jasper had to admit that there was merit to that question.

 

Edward was and actually still is emotionally inexperienced. He may have been living for a century, but in terms of personal relationships, romantic ones, Edward was completely lost. Clinging to the ideas of what is proper for a relationship that he learned from his human days Edward continually pushed Bella away in an effort to protect her from him. Edward and Bella's relationship was actually defined by Edward's need to maintain control, for the sake of Bella's safety and also for propriety. This desire to protect Bella and make sure no lines were crossed ultimately forced the two apart as they each had different ideas for their relationship. It is undeniable that the two loved each other, but that love was so consuming that they failed to realize their differences.

 

With those thoughts in mind, Jasper then shifted his attention to who Bella actually needed in her life. First of all, he would be someone someone who would truly pay attention to her, one who would give her the love that she deserves and respect her wishes regarding the relationship. But there was more than that. Bella needs more than someone who will give her the unconditional love that she deserves, she also needs someone who she can simply be herself with – someone to talk to, laugh with, just enjoy life with. Expectations were one of the things that crushed her relationship with Edward and the relationship that Bella really needed would have her on equal footing with her partner. From the beginning it was clear that despite Bella's age she is an old soul, which, unfortunately, Edward is not.

 

**_But you are._ ** That voice chimed in, shocking Jasper.

 

Where the hell did that come from? Jasper thought to himself in response to that damn voice in the back of his mind. I care about Bella, but I  _ love _ Alice. If anything the feelings I have for Bella are similar to Emmett's – a protective brother. I never really wanted to drink her blood the other day and when I saw her in the woods the only thoughts I had involved bringing her back to the family because she would be safe and loved by them when that was obviously what she needed the most.

 

Waging a mental war with himself, Jasper became so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice just how much time had passed as he blankly looked out at Bella. Only when Bella started to wake up hours later did Jasper notice that the sun had set. Remaining in his seat, Jasper watched as Bella opened her eyes and took in the room that she was in, trying to figure out where she was. When Bella's unfocused eyes caught sight of a figure sitting near her she sat up.

 

Straining to see through the darkness, Bella looked over at her companion. "Edward?"

 

When he heard Bella ask for Edward Jasper could only shake his head. "No, it's Jasper."

 

Nodding, Bella leaned back against the pillows, her disappointment rolling off of her and almost overwhelming Jasper. Sighing as he experienced Bella's reaction to his presence, or at least the absence of Edward, Jasper stood up and sat on the bed across from Bella.

 

Unsure of what to say or do at the moment, Jasper merely sat there, reading Bella's emotions as she stayed in her spot, her eyes occasionally flickering around the room.

 

Suddenly Jasper stood up. "You must be hungry. I'll go get some food for you." Before Bella had a chance to protest Jasper was out of the room and walking downstairs to the kitchen that was actually stocked for a change.

 

Sitting in the unfamiliar room, Bella looked around and saw the outline of a lamp near her bed. Leaning across the bed, Bella fumbled around in the dark until she found the switch and turned on the lamp. The light that resulted from the action allowed for Bella to finally get a look at the room she was in and notice a few familiar objects that were placed around the unfamiliar room.

 

Clearly Esme had decorated this room for Bella over the past few hours when she was asleep and at school. 

 

Glancing around Bella saw an antique wooden dresser, a sitting area off to the side by the window, though one chair had been moved closer to the queen sized bed that felt like heaven courtesy of the feather mattress pad that was on top of it. What really caught Bella's eye at first was not the furniture, but the small touches that said that this room was actually hers – the small cactus that she had brought from Phoenix, a few pictures of family, and an old teddy bear that she had since she was a child.

 

Once Bella saw the bear sitting on the dresser she stood up and walked over to the piece of furniture, grabbing her prized possession. Hugging the bear close to her chest with one arm, Bella opened the dresser's drawers and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that some of her clothes had made the trip, though there were plenty of new ones courtesy of Alice.

 

Looking through the drawers, Bella soon found her favorite pair of pajamas – an old t-shirt that she had taken from Charlie and sweat pants. Taking out the two items Bella looked around the room and saw a door that would either lead to a closet or bathroom. Hoping for the latter, Bella walked across the room and was relieved to see that it was in fact a fully stocked and furnished bathroom.

 

After seeing to her human needs, Bella opted to change into her pajamas. While she was changing Bella caught sight of herself in the bathroom's large mirror. The image that Bella saw in the mirror was one that she barely recognized. Rather than the usual passive expression she wore Bella saw a girl whose skin was chalk white, thus making the dark circles under her eyes that much more pronounced. Framing that unfamiliar face was a mess of hair that was so disheveled that when Bella ran her fingers through it they got caught in multiple knots.

 

One by one Bella tried to work through the offending knots, ignoring the pain that accompanied constantly pulling at her hair. Even though she saw as her eyes became red from involuntary tears Bella continued her task, determined to accomplish her goal.

 

As Bella continued to pull at her hair Jasper returned to her room with a tray of food – a bowl of chicken soup and some crackers. Setting the tray down on the small table in the sitting area Jasper walked over to the closed bathroom door since he heard Bella's heartbeat coming from the other side.

 

Knocking lightly, Jasper spoke. "Bella?"

 

However, Bella did not respond to Jasper; she just kept pulling at her hair, hoping to make it perfect - or as close to perfect as she could get.

 

When Bella didn't respond after a second round of knocking Jasper slowly opened the bathroom door, not wanting to violate Bella's privacy. However, no protests came from Bella. Once the door was open Jasper's eyes quickly found Bella standing in front of the mirror, pulling desperately at her hair.

 

"Bella, stop it." Jasper said as he walked over to her.

 

Shaking her head, Bella kept going, working through a particularly difficult knot.

 

Between the frantic hair pulling, red eyes, and the large clothes that made Bella's already small frame look even smaller, more delicate, Jasper couldn't take it. Quickly closing the distance between Bella and himself, Jasper pulled Bella's hands from her hair and forced them down to her sides as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella struggled against Jasper's grasp but it was useless.

 

"Bella, I know it's difficult, but you have to calm down. You can't hurt yourself like this." Jasper said quietly as he relaxed his grip a little bit so it was more of a hug than an effort to restrain Bella.

 

Shaking her head, Bella looked at the mirror once again, taking in the sight of Jasper holding her against his chest, his large, strong frame overwhelming hers. Finally, Bella saw herself and just how evident her emotional pain was in not just her expression but overall appearance.

 

"I'm a mess." Bella muttered to herself after looking at the mirror for a while.

 

"Yeah, you kinda are." Jasper joked, hoping Bella's sarcasm wasn't completely crushed.

 

Luckily it wasn't and she let out a short laugh in response. "Thanks."

 

"You're welcome." Jasper replied, glad that Bella was speaking, if only a little bit. "Come on, Esme made you soup. You should have some before it goes completely cold."

 

Letting Jasper lead her out of the bathroom and over to the bed, Bella sat down against the pillows while Jasper quickly brought over the tray of food. Picking up the bowl, Bella had a small spoonful and the soup was still warm enough that it tasted and felt great as she ate it. Sighing a little in contentment, Bella had another spoonful and then another.

 

While Bella ate Jasper retrieved her bear from the bathroom floor and placed it next to her on the bed. Quickly, Bella placed the bear in her lap and then went back to eating the soup and crackers. Sitting next to Bella as she ate, Jasper carefully ran his hands through her hair, picking up where she left off, though he managed to do so with minimal pain.

 

Just as Bella was finishing off her bowl of soup Jasper finished with the last knot. Running his hands through Bella's now smooth hair, Jasper could feel just how calm Bella was now.

 

Looking over her shoulder at Jasper, Bella had a clear look of appreciation on her face. "Thank you."

 

Jasper merely nodded before he got up, taking the tray with him. Depositing the tray on the small table once again, Jasper turned around and looked at Bella, taking a moment to revel in how relaxed she now looked as she sat on the bed and held onto her bear.

 

"What?" Bella asked after feeling Jasper's gaze on her for a little too long.

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jasper walked over to the bed and sat down across from Bella. "Just thinking about what's happened and that it was nice to see you so comfortable and almost content for a change."

 

Bella couldn't restrain herself and let out a quick snort in response. "Content?"

 

"Bella, you didn't see yourself that first day, you didn't see what I saw. Yes you felt it all, but seeing what all of those feelings did to you, what they caused you to do today, hell, just now, those are moments that I unfortunately will never be able to forget." Jasper explained as calmly as he possibly could so as not to upset Bella.

 

"Jasper…" Bella started but she couldn't finish her thought. As much as she wanted to what Jasper had just said there was nothing that seemed appropriate, nothing would sound right at that moment.

 

Feeling Bella's indecision, Jasper elaborated on his statement. "Bella, you've managed to worm your way into all of our still hearts and they all broke when we saw what Edward did to you." Pausing when he saw Bella flinch, Jasper moved closer to Bella. Sitting across from her, Jasper took one of Bella's hands in his and held it as he continued. "I know you weren't particularly close with some of us, particularly me, but we all view you as a part of our family and when a member of the family hurts we all do. You may have only been with us for a year, but you have changed this family, you've brought us even closer together."

 

"But I'm the reason why he's not here." Bella said, unable to bring herself to say Edward's name, which Jasper immediately noticed.

 

"No, you're not. He's not here because of what he did. While there may have been good intentions there, he hurt you and none of us will tolerate that. Do not blame yourself for anything that has happened because you have done absolutely nothing wrong." Jasper replied, correcting Bella and trying to ease her doubts.

 

At that point everything that Jasper had said really started to affect Bella. Sensing the change in Bella's emotions, Jasper waited and it wasn't long until a tear slowly moved down Bella's cheek. Wiping away the tear, Jasper then ran his hand through Bella's hair once again.

 

"I still don't know what I did to deserve this." Bella muttered as she got even more worked up.

 

"Bella, I told you, you did nothing wrong. Edward is an idiot for considering leaving you and a real jackass for even doing it." Jasper said, putting his hand on Bella's jaw to force her to look at him.

 

Biting her lip, Bella shook her head. "Not that, this. Being here with you, of all people, and having your whole family take me in right now."

 

"I told you, you made it into each and every one of our hearts and once that happens you're stuck with us. You're part of the family now Bella."

 

Leaning forward, Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper, awkwardly hugging him. Quickly repositioning himself and Bella, Jasper returned the hug.

 

"Thank you Jasper."

 

"You don't have to keep thanking me Bella."

 

"I do. I don't think I could have even gotten to this point without you. Thank you for finding me and taking care of me."

 

"I always will." Jasper promised, carefully squeezing Bella a little bit tighter.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

_ Previously… _

 

" _ Thank you Jasper." _

 

" _ You don't have to keep thanking me Bella." _

 

" _ I do. I don't think I could have even gotten to this point without you. Thank you for finding me and taking care of me." _

 

" _ I always will." Jasper promised, carefully squeezing Bella a little bit tighter. _

 

Part of him already knows that Bella is his to love and protect now, Alice thought after she heard Jasper's promise to Bella. While she certainly did not want to eavesdrop on the conversation it was unavoidable when someone was speaking with Bella. Moments later Alice was overcome by a vision…

 

_ "You knew, didn't you?" Jasper asked, forcing Alice to stop and face him as the stood in the woods. Needing to speak with Alice, Jasper accompanied her on a hunting trip, grateful for the opportunity to have some privacy to have the conversation that he had been itching to have for quite a while. _

 

_ Alice simply nodded in response to Jasper's question, which was far from a satisfactory response for him. "Why the hell didn't you tell either of us? Or at least give us a hint as to what would happen?" _

 

_ "I didn't want to force you two together. The situation was so complicated and I knew neither of you would react well if I just told you." Alice replied as she watched the frustration mount in Jasper's expression. _

 

_ "Do you have any idea what this has done to me? To Bella? Damn it Alice, you know how much she has gone through and how fragile she still is and you didn't spare her the pain of agonizing over this situation between her and I? How could you do that to her?" Jasper questioned, unintentionally going for the low blow against Alice. _

 

_ Taking a moment's pause, Alice calmed down and reminded herself that Jasper's words were fueled by emotion – his feelings for Bella and the confusion he felt over them still. "Jasper, the entire time I have remained silent my visions have always shown you and Bella happier than I have ever seen two individuals. When I considered telling either of you those visions would change and while there would be a short term gain the long term loss was one that I did not want you two to endure. Call it selfish, but everything I have done until this point was so you and Bella could have the strongest relationship possible." _

 

_ "I could never call you selfish, never." Jasper quickly corrected. _

 

_ "I know. Jasper, this hasn't been easy. At first I wanted my vision to be wrong, I did, but as I saw more of your future with Bella I realized that you and I had our time and that helped bring you to the person you are truly supposed to spend forever with – Bella." Alice said, her tone softening as she explained herself to Jasper. _

 

_ With his anger crumbling quickly, Jasper ducked his head for a moment to look away from Alice's intense gaze.  _

 

_ Every rational part of her body told Alice to leave Jasper alone with his thoughts, but her impulsive side won out.  _

_ Closing the distance between herself and Jasper, Alice put a hand on his jaw, forcing Jasper to look at her again. _

_ "Jasper, you have to stop worrying about whether or not it is right for you to feel what you do. Love cannot be controlled and you have to just go along for the crazy ride and please just trust me when I tell you that you and Bella will share so much love, so much more than you already feel for the other. You have my full blessing to listen to what your heart has been all but screaming to you about for the past few weeks. As for what Edward will think, well, he doesn't warrant all of your concern. Any time you doubt that remember what brought you and Bella together and there is your answer." _

 

_ Shaking his head in disbelief, Jasper quietly replied. "I'll always love you Alice. You gave me my life back all of those years ago and now you're giving me my heart back too." _

 

_ "No, I'm not, because I never completely got it Jasper." Alice corrected. _

 

_ "Alice…" _

 

_ "No." Alice quickly said, cutting Jasper off. "There was always a part of your heart that you kept guarded up until now, up until you opened up to Bella. She is the one that you are meant to be with." _

 

_ With words failing him Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, hugging her as close to him as possible as he let his power take over so Alice could feel Jasper's love and appreciation for her at that moment. _

 

Well, I better start getting used to the prospect of being single, Alice thought to herself as she emerged from her vision, finally feeling a sense of peace with the situation. With her new relaxed state Alice focused on just when she and Jasper would break up so she could have a bit of a warning and time to prepare.

 

Meanwhile, back in Bella's room, Bella moved to lie down on the bed, curling up on her side to face Jasper. "Tell me a story, something about you." Bella requested, wanting a diversion from her thoughts but to also get to know Jasper a little better.

 

Lying down next to Bella, Jasper replied. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Anything." Bella replied.

 

Taking a moment to think, Jasper wrapped his right arm around Bella and pulled her against him, resting her head on his chest. Feeling how calm Bella was, Jasper suddenly got an idea.

 

"Well, when I was a kid my favorite toy was actually a pair of my dad's boots." Jasper revealed, glancing down and seeing an amused look on Bella's face. "For as long as I could remember he had those boots and once I was able to walk I would search around the house for those boots. Once I found 'em I'd put 'em on and those damn things just about covered my whole legs they were so big. I'd toddle around in those things and the moment my mother saw me should would let out this great laugh and smile from ear to ear. Hearing that laugh, my dad would come inside and see me and let out a laugh of his own. Then he would get down on all fours and my mom would set me on his back and he'd pretend to be a horse and I'd be a strong, tough cowboy just like my dad. The following Christmas my parents had saved up enough to get me my own pair of boots but I refused to wear them; it just wasn't the same as wearing his. But once they started hiding all of my dad's boots I had to put mine on and damn did I wear those boots out. By the time my mom finally took 'em away they were so worn that I could feel the smallest pebble underneath my foot. Ever since then I've worn boots almost all of the time." Jasper concluded.

 

Looking down, Jasper saw that Bella's eyelids were growing heavy and her breathing was starting to even out. 

 

Running his hand up and down Bella's arm, Jasper started a new story but didn't get very far since Bella was soon fast asleep once again. Relaxing against the pillows, Jasper kept his arm around Bella as she slept.

 

The following day followed the basic pattern that Jasper and Bella had established on Monday. Opting to stay in bed all day, Bella only left the comfort of her spot when absolutely necessary. Joining Bella on the bed was Jasper, who continued to tell Bella stories from his childhood and by the late afternoon he had managed to coax a few stories out of Bella. Once that occurred Jasper started to have hope in Bella's recovery because her eyes lit up the moment she started talking about her adventures with Renee.

 

While some of the family members did stop in and check on Bella, the Cullens primarily left Bella alone with Jasper since she was responding well to him. As much as Emmett wanted to bound into Bella's room and do whatever he could to make her feel better Alice and Rosalie managed to change his mind. Alice and Esme continually reminded the others, and themselves, that Bella simply needed time to heal and left the hard work to Jasper.

 

However, there was one complication with the rhythm that Bella had fallen into – Jasper's need to hunt. At first he left when Bella slept but after returning one night to an agitated Bella that option was quickly discarded. Instead Emmett and Rosalie brought back animals for Jasper to quickly drain and satisfy his thirst. While everyone's fears about Jasper going after Bella substantially decreased after the day he brought her back from the woods no one, particularly Jasper, wanted to risk him losing control around Bella. When possible Jasper indulged in a quick meal, with each little bit gradually amounting to enough to suppress the burn in his throat.

 

Over the rest of the week the family noted definite progress in Bella's condition as she moved past telling stories to actually speaking with Jasper, really engaging in conversations with him. By the weekend Bella was leaving her room for meals and eating downstairs in the kitchen. Not wanting to crowd Bella those who joined her would vary, but with one constant presence – Jasper.

 

When Sunday finally rolled around there was a palpable tension in the Cullen house, though Bella didn't notice. Lost in her own thoughts about going back to school – again – the next day, Bella didn't realize just how tense the Cullens were. Even Alice was feeling anxious since she couldn't definitively see how the next day would go since it was all dependent on Bella's emotions. Feeling his family's anxiety, Jasper made sure to keep Bella in her room all day, telling her more stories from his human life. While Bella listened, nodding when appropriate, she was pretty quiet throughout the day as she listened to Jasper's recollection of his time in the army.

 

The two were only interrupted that evening when Esme came upstairs with a tray of food for Bella. Setting the tray on the side table, Esme walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bella.

 

"How are you feeling?" Esme gently asked, taking Bella's hand in hers.

 

Bella merely shrugged in response at first. "I know I have to go back and that the sooner I do the easier it will be to deal with everyone but I don't want to actually go through that." Bella revealed to Esme and Jasper.

 

"If you feel that you don't want to stay or can't have Alice call me and I will be there as quickly as possible to pick you up." Esme immediately replied, her stern tone negated by the love that her statement revealed.

 

Nodding, Bella spoke. "Thank you. Hopefully I can make it through one day."

 

"You will. Alice will help you and each day will get a little bit easier." Esme offered as encouragement.

 

Bella simply offered a small smile and nod in response to Esme's statement. Sensing that the conversation was over, Esme leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead before smoothing back her hair. "Enjoy your dinner."

 

"Thank you." Bella replied.

 

Moments later Esme was gone and with a sigh Bella pushed herself off of the bed and walked over to the small sitting area. Pulling one of the chairs close to the table, Bella picked up the fork on the tray and started to eat the portion of spaghetti that Esme had made for her. Once the first bite was in her mouth Bella couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan. While Esme may not have eaten real food in decades she still knew her way around a kitchen.

 

"That good?" Jasper asked as he settled into the seat across from Bella. Receiving a vigorous nod in response from Bella, Jasper couldn't hold back the chuckle that leapt out of his throat.

 

Taking a moment to swallow, Bella looked over at Jasper. "No laughing. Besides, I doubt that you don't make any noises when you have a particularly good meal."

 

"You got me there." Jasper assented with a slight nod.

 

With a satisfied smile Bella returned to her meal and quickly ate the spaghetti, relishing every bite. As Bella ate Jasper couldn't resist watching her, reading her emotions as she enjoyed such a simple act.

 

After a few more minutes, Bella put the fork down on her plate, then sat back and sighed.

 

"Are you really worried about tomorrow?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

 

Sighing once again, Bella looked at Jasper. "Yes."

 

Moving his chair closer to Bella, Jasper leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs. "Bella, if I didn't think you could make it through the day I would not let you go, you must know that."

 

"This isn't about you letting me go." Bella quickly replied.

 

While Jasper didn't intend to, his response had struck a nerve with Bella. One of the things that Bella never got used to with Edward was his need to control the situation and his great sense that it was his job to protect Bella. Those feelings and the actions they caused smothered Bella during her relationship with Edward. Over the week, with all of the time that she had to think, that was one of the few conclusions that Bella had come to. In one respect, Edward loved her, but the way in which he demonstrated that only brought tension to the relationship and pushed what Bella had wanted out of the relationship.

 

Sensing Bella's frustration and even a bit of anger, Jasper carefully clarified his previous statement. "Bella, I'm sorry if you think I am trying to control what you do. I merely want what is best for you and above all else for you to stop hurting because you do not deserve what you have been put through. That is why I said that I would not let you go unless I felt that a part of you is ready."

 

Sighing, Bella replied. "I know you didn't mean it that way, it's just difficult. I was so used to Edward making decisions for me. I don't even know why I put up with it."

 

"Love makes you do some crazy things." Jasper offered as a simple response.

 

Bella couldn't hold back a short laugh. "Yeah, like leave the person you supposedly love abruptly."

 

"Bella, I'm sorry…"

 

"It's not your fault that he did what he did."

 

"It is though." Jasper replied, continuing before Bella had a chance to protest. "If I hadn't lost control on your birthday none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be going through all of this, he would still be here making you happy. I'm the reason that you two are no longer together Bella."

 

"Yeah, well, maybe it's for the best." Bella mumbled after a moment.

 

Stunned, Jasper took a second to recover. "What do you mean?"

 

Running her hand through her hair, Bella shifted in the chair and faced Jasper. "I haven't thought about nothing these past few days. You of all people should know that. All of that time to think about my time with Edward," Bella said, pausing, "that time allowed me to come out of the love-crazy daze I was in and really analyze our relationship. It was so intense from the start and we were and still are really inexperienced and ultimately things weren't as great as I thought they were."

 

"Bella, you can't doubt what you and Edward had. I felt what you two felt for each other and those feelings of love were quite strong." Jasper carefully replied, though a part of him was glad that Bella was able to gain a little bit of perspective regarding the relationship.

 

"Yeah, how much of that was puppy love? How much wasn't love for the situation? I know I loved him, part of me still does, but another part of me can't think of him the same way." Bella confessed.

 

"Of course you can't Bella and no one expects you to after what he did to you. But you can't also forget the times when you two were just lost in your own world because of your feelings. You can't just write off the better times you two had."

 

Shaking her head, Bella pushed her chair back and walked away from Jasper. Pacing by the foot of her bed, Bella folded her arms across her chest and muttered to herself. At first her muttering was true nonsense but that it started to form coherent phrases. Still seated in his chair, Jasper kept his gaze on Bella and listened to her rambling thoughts.

 

"What am I saying? Of course I love Edward. He was all I could have ever asked for in a boyfriend and more. He cared for me so much, was always there for me. But he was  _ always _ there, always taking control. But it was because of how he feels for me and just wanting to protect me since I'm just a stupid, clumsy, breakable human. What was I thinking when I thought I was enough to be with him? We're such opposites…"

 

At that point Jasper quickly moved across the room and stopped Bella. "Bella, stop right there. Don't you ever tell yourself that you weren't good enough to be with Edward. That's so incredibly foolish for you to even think that let alone believe it to be true."

 

"Don't lie to me Jasper. That is  _ not _ what I need right now."

 

"I'm not lying to you Bella."

 

"You are!" Bella yelled, stepping closer to Jasper. "I have never been good enough for Edward!"

 

Clenching his jaw, Jasper pulled Bella against him, locking his arms around her. "Never,  _ ever _ say that again."

 

Shaking her head, Bella pushed against Jasper, futilely pushing against his chest. "It's true! I was a fool for thinking I should be with him, let alone that we actually had a future."

 

"How can you say that Bella? How?" Jasper asked.

 

Pushing against Jasper, Bella finally managed to break away from his embrace. Stepping away from Jasper, Bella gestured to herself before looking at Jasper. "Look at me. I'm this horribly average human girl and Edward is so intelligent, talented, and far more attractive than I will ever be. Nothing about us works. Nothing!"

 

"Bella, you don't see what Edward saw, what we all see when we look at you."

 

"A test of willpower?" Bella quickly spat out, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

Taking a moment, Jasper slowly inhaled then exhaled. "Bella, you may consider yourself to be average but you are far from it. You are a truly beautiful girl, inside and out. Excuse the cliché, but it's true. Bella, you are one of the most naturally beautiful people that I have ever met." Jasper said softly as he slowly moved closer to Bella, who was all but shaking from all of the emotions that were coursing through her system.

 

"You're just saying that to try and make me feel better." Bella replied, briefly glancing at Jasper before diverting her eyes.

 

"Bella, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it to be true. I may have the ability to manipulate emotions, but I will never lie to you to make you feel better." Jasper explained as he stepped even closer to Bella, gently placing his hand on her cheek and forcing eye contact.

 

Biting her trembling lip, Bella finally asked the question that had been on her mind for a week. "If that's not it then why did Edward leave me?"

 

When Bella's voice broke at the end, Jasper mentally cursed Edward once again. "Because my brother's a damn fool." Jasper quietly replied before hugging Bella, wrapping his arms around her just before she let loose another wave of tears.

 

Jasper simply stood and held Bella for a while, occasionally murmuring reassuring statements, but primarily he was just there for her. Once Bella started to calm down a little bit Jasper guided her over to the bed. Tucking her under the covers and grabbing her old bear, Jasper then took his usual spot next to Bella, who promptly curled up against him.

 

"It's not that you weren't good enough for Edward, he wasn't good enough for you Bella. Any guy who doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you in his life isn't good enough for you." Jasper quietly said as he felt Bella starting to relax as sleep started to overcome her.

 

Shifting against Jasper's side, Bella hugged him a little bit tighter. "Thanks Jasper."

 

Jasper merely leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head in response, smoothing her hair back after he did. Lying next to Bella, Jasper stayed there long after Bella had gone to sleep so as not to disturb her. Only when he was certain that Bella was lost in a deep sleep did Jasper quickly removed himself from his spot on the bed.

 

Leaving the room, Jasper walked down the hall to his and Alice's room. Once inside Jasper quickly went over to his closet and dug through the racks of clothes and a few piles of boxes until he found the box that he was looking for. 

 

Pulling the brown box out to the middle of the closet, Jasper tore open the tape and pulled out a pair of old, well-worn boots from the box. Looking at the old shoes with a wistful smile, Jasper then put the box back and walked down the hall to Bella's room.

 

Sensing how calm Bella still was Jasper sat down in a chair and went to work on pulling apart the boots and soon there was a pile of strips of leather on the table in front of Jasper. Pausing for a moment, Jasper thought about exactly what he wanted to do with the leather strips and soon went to work on braiding and weaving the material together.

 

Once his work was completed Jasper disposed of the excess material and then carefully returned to his spot next to Bella. Situating himself next to Bella, Jasper was mildly surprised when Bella shifted in her sleep so she had one arm draped across Jasper.

 

The hours passed and soon the sun was rising and it was time for Bella to wake up for school. Running his hands through Bella's hair, Jasper spoke quietly. "Bella, it's time to wake up."

 

Mumbling her disapproval, Bella buried her face against Jasper's side. "Don't wanna."

 

"I'm sorry, but you have to."

 

Emitting a grunt of frustration Bella tossed off the covers and walked over to the bathroom so the shower could wake her up and she could start getting ready for the day. Once Bella was in the bathroom Jasper quickly left and went downstairs so Esme could start preparing her breakfast and to also give her a degree of privacy. However, before he left Jasper made sure to grab the leather bracelet that he had crafted for Bella last night.

 

Putting his hands in his pockets once he was in the kitchen Jasper felt the strips of leather and only hoped that Bella would like what he had made.

 

"For some reason I doubt that's enough for Bella." Jasper commented when he saw everything that Esme was making. One pan had eggs, another had bacon, a skillet with pancakes, and in the stove were cinnamon rolls.

 

"Today's going to be tough and she can pick and choose what she wants." Esme explained as she flipped a pancake perfectly.

 

"She'll enjoy it. Seeing this almost makes me wish I could eat." Jasper revealed, surprising Esme.

 

"Well you could, but I doubt this would taste very good coming back up." Esme joked in response to which Jasper let out a small laugh.

 

Jasper stayed in the kitchen with Esme, helping when possible, but otherwise just keeping her company until Bella came downstairs. Sure enough after fifteen minutes Bella came downstairs in a pair of well-worn jeans, sneakers, and a plain dark green long sleeved shirt.

 

Stepping into the kitchen, all of the smells of the food hit Bella and she smiled. "Thanks Esme. This is too much."

 

"It was my pleasure. I never realized how much I missed cooking until last week. Eat what you want and don't worry about leftovers." Esme said, pulling out a chair at the island for Bella.

 

Sitting down, Bella took a second to look over the spread in front of her before she selected a cinnamon roll and piled some eggs onto her plate. Biting into the cinnamon roll, Bella let out a content sigh as she enjoyed the pastry. 

 

Hearing the response, Esme laughed a little bit before leaving the kitchen, leaving Bella with Jasper.

 

Once Esme was gone Jasper mentally thanked his family for being smart enough to give Bella some space that morning. Sitting next to Bella, Jasper reveled in the comfort that Bella was feeling at the moment.

 

After a few minutes Bella set down her fork and leaned back in her chair. "That was so good."

 

Pausing a moment, Jasper relayed Esme's response. "Esme says she's glad you enjoyed it."

 

"Thanks Esme!" Bella said in response, getting used to the fact that they could hear her throughout the house.

 

Pausing for a few moments, Jasper spoke. "Before Alice whisks you off to school there's something I want you to have…"

 

Puzzled, Bella shifted to face Jasper and she watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"I wanted to give you something for today, a good luck charm if you will, and well, here." Jasper said, holding out his hand and revealing the leather bracelet.

 

Taking in a sharp breath, Bella looked at the piece of jewelry. "Oh Jasper, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

 

"Thank you." Bella said before taking the bracelet. When Bella fumbled with the clasp Jasper intervened and soon the intricately woven leather bracelet was on Bella's left wrist.

 

Alice carefully chose that moment to announce her presence. "Bella, it's time to go."

 

Looking over at the doorway, Bella saw Alice standing there, holding her backpack. Sighing, Bella nodded. "Let's get this over with.

 

Stepping forward, Jasper gave Bella a quick hug. "Good luck."

 

"Thanks." Bella said after Jasper pulled away. Walking over to Alice Bella grabbed her backpack. "All right, let's go."

 

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, taking Bella's hand and leading her outside, "today is going to be a good day. Trust me."

 

Following the two women, Jasper held back a smile when he felt Bella's anxiety wane a bit in response to Alice's revelation. "See you two later." Jasper said, standing in the front doorway as the two walked down the stairs.

 

Turning around after she safely reached the ground Bella waved goodbye to Jasper – already a huge improvement from her previous effort to go back to school and settle into a normal routine. At that point Jasper couldn't hold back his smile as he returned the gesture and waved goodbye to Bella and Alice.

 

Once the two were out of sight Jasper went inside and over to the kitchen to clean up, but saw Esme was already there, packing leftovers into Tupperware so she could bring them to the hospital for some of the nurses to enjoy.

"You should probably go hunt." Esme suggested, to which Jasper immediately nodded.

 

"I am getting pretty tired of the rabbits that Emmett has been bringing back for me." Jasper replied with a grimace.

"Go try and find a bear to spite him." Esme said and she and Jasper could immediately hear Emmett's protests from upstairs.

 

"Good idea mom." Jasper said before taking off and running into the woods.

 

"It's Jasper hunting time!" Emmett bellowed, hurrying down the stairs after his brother, Esme simply standing back and laughing at the antics of her sons.

 

While she feared that the situation with Edward would tear apart the family it had actually brought them all much closer together, particularly Jasper. Yes, Jasper had always been considered to be part of the family, but now he truly was one of the Cullens, interacting with them as never did before. Bonding over their desire to protect Bella, Jasper and Emmett had struck up a relationship more akin to being brothers than their prior one and it pleased Esme immensely that Jasper was finally opening himself up to the family and fitting into his role.

 

As for Bella, this whole episode made it clear to Esme and everyone that Bella was a part of the family. While they had all rallied to defend her from James, this situation was far different. Now Bella was another daughter in her and Carlisle's eyes, another sister for Emmett, Alice, and even Rosalie. And for Jasper, well, that was slowly playing itself out. Between what Alice had told her and what she observed, Esme noticed that the foundation for a great relationship between the two was being laid and that there was already a connection between the two. Jasper's actions and reactions were beyond Emmett's protective older brother instincts; there was a pull to Bella that Esme could only attribute to love. For now it was platonic, but it was not difficult to see how that love would evolve.

 

"I hope this goes well." Esme commented to herself, lost in thought.

 

"You hope what goes well?" Rosalie asked, leaning against the doorway.

 

"Bella's recovery." Esme quickly replied, trying to cover her slip. However, Rosalie's arched eyebrow gave away that she wasn't buying Esme's story. Sighing, Esme sat down and motioned for Rosalie to join her.

 

Speaking very quietly in case Jasper came back sooner than expected, Esme explained herself. "Alice has had some visions involving Bella and Jasper and in those visions they are together."

 

"What?!"

 

"Rosalie, calm down, please. Now I know this is hard to hear, but according to Alice the relationship between them is the strongest one that she has ever seen. She even described it as saying that the love the two of them will ultimately feel for the other is stronger than my relationship with your father." Esme said, which immediately prompted the puzzle pieces to fall into place in Rosalie's mind.

 

"And because of these visions and what she's seen Alice is going to remove herself from the equation and allow for it to happen."

 

"Somehow Alice has made peace with it. She said that she never saw a long future with Jasper and this is why."

Taking a moment, Rosalie mulled things over. "If Alice is going to end things with Jasper it may be better for her to do it sooner rather than later. Is she going to tell them why?"

 

"No, she doesn't want to interfere. Those two are so sensitive that they need to figure things out on their own."

 

"You're right. And I can't believe I didn't see this before. They would be really good together. No offense to Alice, but personality wise it's a much better fit."

 

"Exactly." Esme said, relieved that Rosalie was so accepting of the news. "Just please don't say anything to Emmett."

 

"Oh I won't. He's horrible at keeping secrets and I agree with Alice, those two need to figure this out on their own."

 

Esme nodded in agreement. "Given how Bella's relationship with Edward went and even how Alice and Jasper's relationship started those two need to slowly realize that they belong together. She has already brought out a different side to him and to be honest, I feel like we're finally getting to know Jasper and have him be a part of the family. I want that continue, as selfish as that sounds. And I love having Bella here, even under the circumstances. 

 

Everything just feels right, just that much more complete."

 

"It does." Rosalie agreed. "That wall that Jasper's always had up has fallen a little bit. He finally feels like a brother. 

And Bella…oh Bella. I was so hesitant for her to know about us, but now, with all she has gone through and seeing how she just fits in with us, she was that last piece to the puzzle, it feels like the family's complete now because of her."

 

"Oh Rosalie." Esme said, her voice wavering before she leaned over and hugged her daughter.

 

For Alice and Bella the day actually managed to pass somewhat quickly. Sitting in the back of their various classes, the two simply sat there and let the time pass. During lunch Alice was careful to make sure she kept the conversation going or at least kept talking so as to prevent Bella's thoughts from wandering too much. The one thing that Alice did notice about Bella was that she kept playing with the bracelet on her left wrist – the bracelet that, in a vision, Alice saw Jasper make from one of the pairs of boots that he had retrieved from his parents' house after he was turned.

 

During the last period of the day Alice could see that Bella was growing anxious and by the time the bell rang Bella's things were in her bag and she was out of her seat.

 

"Hold on Bella, you can't go anywhere without me." Alice said, holding up her car keys to emphasize her point.

"I know, but can we please leave? I won't say anything about your speeding." Bella offered, which, for Alice, translated to 'I need to get the hell out of here and back to the house.'

 

"Deal." Alice said, taking Bella's hand and walking as fast as possible with Bella over to the parking lot. Carefully pulling out of the lot, Alice picked up the speed as soon as possible and before Bella could believe it she could feel the car taking the familiar turns of the Cullen's driveway.

 

Hearing the approaching car, Jasper jumped down to the first floor and hurried outside to wait for Alice and Bella. Moments later Alice had stopped in front of the steps and Bella soon got out of the car and smiled when she saw Jasper waiting for her.

 

"You survived." Jasper joked as Bella quickly walked over to him, not attempting to run since that would end up taking longer with her luck.

 

"I did." Bella replied, her smile widening before she closed the distance between her and Jasper and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you." Jasper whispered into Bella's ear as he returned the hug.

 

As Jasper and Bella hugged Alice parked her car in the garage and after she had pulled the key out of the ignition she was overcome by a quick vision.

 

"Tonight." Alice said to herself after she emerged from the vision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

"Bella!" Esme said once Bella walked inside the house.

 

Smiling, Bella walked over to Esme, whose arms were held open, just waiting to hug Bella. "One day down." Bella said as she hugged Esme, relaxing in the embrace.

 

"One day down and I'm so proud of you for making it through the day." Esme replied, her grip tightening a little bit but not enough to hurt Bella.

 

"Bella!" Emmett yelled from outside, his loud footfalls rapidly approaching the house.

 

Unable to control herself, Bella laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm. Her laughter only intensified when Esme suggested that she brace herself.

 

Sure enough moments after Esme had pulled away from Bella, Emmett was sweeping her up into his arms. "You're finally home!"

 

"Yes and if you don't stop spinning me around I'm going to puke." Bella replied as she started to feel the effects of Emmett spinning around in a circle as he hugged Bella.

 

Immediately Emmett stopped spinning and held Bella as still as possible. "Sorry."

 

"It's all right, just try and not do that again. Ever." Bella requested after taking a few deep breaths to reorient herself.

"Deal." Emmett agreed before setting Bella down on her feet. "Better?"

 

Bella nodded once in response, though she internally regretted the decision. Sensing Bella's discomfort, Jasper stepped closer to her in case Bella lost her balance.

 

"Maybe not. Sorry Bella." Emmett apologized once again, to which Rosalie smacked his arm. "What? I was happy to see her. It's not a crime to hug your sister."

 

"No, but it's stupid to spin your sister so fast she can't see straight." Rosalie replied before looking at Bella once again and also to Jasper, taking in how the two interacted now that Esme had told her about Jasper and Bella's future.

 

"I'll be okay. I should probably just go lie down." Bella replied as she tried to focus on Rosalie as she spoke to her.

"Close your eyes." Jasper gently ordered, to which Bella immediately complied. Scooping Bella into his arms, Jasper carefully yet quickly carried her upstairs and brought Bella to her room, depositing her on the bed.

 

"Thanks." Bella replied as she lied back against the cushions.

 

"No problem." Jasper said, sitting on the bed next to Bella. "So, how'd your day go?"

 

"All right. Just kinda sat there for each class, but it wasn't as awkward as last week." Bella replied, her hand once again going to her bracelet.

 

Taking note of Bella's actions, Jasper couldn't help but smile. "Like the bracelet?"

 

Puzzled, Bella looked down and saw that she was playing with the bracelet that Jasper had given to her that morning. "Oh, yeah, of course. I didn't realize I was even doing that. I guess I just got used to it."

 

At that it was Jasper's turn to be confused.

 

"I uh, I kept playing with it all day long." Bella explained, looking away as she felt her cheeks start to turn pink.

"Well, then I'm glad that it helped you through the day." Jasper replied, his smile growing just a little bit.

 

Sitting in her room with Jasper it didn't take long for Bella to relax and for her dizziness to subside. Giving Bella a few minutes, Jasper shifted the conversation. "How much work do you have to do to catch up?"

 

Groaning as she thought about school, Bella tried to remember what assignments she had been given earlier that day. "More than I have the time for."

 

"Don't worry, I'll help you get it all done."

 

"Jasper, you don't have to." Bella rebutted as she sat up and shook her head in protest.

 

"Bella, I've been through high school more than enough times that this won't be a problem. Hell, we all have so if you start to really fall behind tell us and we'll help you." Jasper explained, knowing Bella would be unable to combat the logic of his statement.

 

"Thank you." Bella finally replied, giving in.

 

"I'll be right back." Jasper said before leaving to retrieve Bella's backpack. However, Jasper didn't have to go far since someone, probably Alice, had set Bella's bag right outside of her bedroom door. Walking back into the room and over to the bed, Jasper deposited the bag on the bed and he and Bella soon went to work on her school work.

 

Luckily, with Jasper's help, Bella was able to get through her work pretty fast and the once daunting pile of work was almost gone. Closing her textbook and notebook, Bella pushed the objects off to the side. "That's enough for today."

 

"Dinner time?" Jasper asked after glancing at the clock on Bella's side table.

 

"Dinner time." Bella replied with a nod, eager to see what Esme had prepared for her that night.

 

Quickly removing the books from Bella's bed, Jasper stood up and followed Bella downstairs to the kitchen. While the scent of chicken parmesan was hardly appetizing for Jasper, Bella's mouth was all but watering as a result of Esme's latest meal.

 

"This smells amazing Esme." Bella said as she looked at the tray of chicken parmesan.

 

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells. And hopefully your father likes chicken." Esme added, prompting Bella to quickly look up and at Esme.

 

"Dad's coming over?"

 

"Yes. He's driving down the road right now." Esme replied, glad to see Bella's pleased reaction at the news of Charlie's visit.

 

"But what about you? You don't eat…" Bella stated, confused and worried about how dinner was going to go.

 

Looking over at Jasper, Esme motioned for him to explain that one. "Well, it's not that we don't eat…we just prefer not to since the food just sits there until we get rid of it." Jasper delicately tried to explain so Bella didn't lose her appetite.

 

"You don't have to do this. I don't want all of you going through that for me." Bella quickly replied, looking over at the rest of the Cullens who had drifted into the kitchen.

 

"Don't worry about it Bella. We're happy to keep up appearances for Charlie if that means we get to keep you with us." Emmett supplied, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

 

Looking at everyone, Bella spoke. "Thank you. Ugh, that is really a gross thing to thank people for."

 

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle in response and a few of the others followed. However, everyone was soon distracted by the sound of Charlie's approaching footsteps. Rosalie and Esme worked on transporting the food to the dining room, which Bella only then noticed had been set for dinner. Carlisle walked over to the front door to let Charlie in while everyone else made their way over to the dining room.

 

Once Bella heard Charlie's voice she hurried through the house to greet him. Smiling, Bella all but launched herself at her father. Surprised, Charlie wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her.

 

"I've missed you Bells." Charlie said as he held onto Bella.

 

"I've missed you too dad. I'm glad you're here." Bella replied before pulling away from Charlie.

 

Even from his spot in the dining room Jasper could feel Charlie's relief at Bella's much improved state. Refocusing his thoughts, Jasper looked at the meal that Esme had set out and dreaded what was about to come, though, as was previously explained, it was for a great reason.

 

Glancing around the table, Jasper was a little surprised to see that Alice had opted to sit next to Rosalie, who was next to Emmett, leaving Carlisle and Esme at opposing ends of the table and one side empty. Standing by Esme's chair, Jasper waited for Bella and Charlie to join everyone in the dining room.

 

"Wow, this is a fancy spread." Charlie commented once he noticed the dining room.

 

"I thought we could all enjoy a nice meal right now." Esme replied, to which Charlie nodded.

 

Taking the empty chair next to Carlisle, Charlie sat down and Bella followed his lead, taking the seat between Charlie and Jasper. Once Bella's chair was pushed in all the way Jasper sat down next to Bella.

 

"Charlie, Bella, you two have first pick since you're our guests." Esme said, taking charge of the dinner.

 

Picking up the plate of chicken, Jasper held it for Bella while she made her pick and then passed it to Charlie. From there the plate circulated around the table and Bella tried to not laugh when she saw the face that Rosalie made when she selected her piece.

 

Throughout dinner the Cullens did their best to keep the conversation going and avoid having to eat the food that was in front of them. Unfortunately, they all had a little bit to keep up appearances. When Bella stopped and took a sip of water she made the mistake of looking across the table at Emmett and saw the look of utter disgust that was on his face as he swallowed a piece of chicken. Laughing, Bella started to choke on the water that she had just ingested.

 

Slapping his hand on Bella's back a few times, Charlie waited and soon Bella's coughing subsided. "You okay there Bells?"

 

"Yeah, just temporarily forgot how to drink." Bella replied, earning a little chuckle out of her father.

 

The rest of the meal passed without incident and glancing at the Cullens, Bella could easily tell that they were all experiencing some discomfort. Wanting to help them out a little bit, Bella turned her attention to Charlie. "Well dad, I'm glad you came by, but I'm pretty tired."

 

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for dinner, it was wonderful Esme." Charlie said, glancing down the table to Esme, who smiled and nodded in response.

 

"Here, I'll walk you out." Bella offered, pushing back from the table and waiting for Charlie to do the same.

 

"It was good seeing all of you again." Charlie said with a wave to the Cullens before following Bella out of the dining room and over to the front door.

 

Pausing at the door, Charlie hugged Bella. "So you're doin' good here?"

 

Bella nodded in response. "I am. It's still tough, but they're helping me through it all."

 

"Good, good. Well, you know how to reach me if you need me." Charlie said before opening the front door.

 

Bella nodded. "I'll see you soon dad."

 

"Bye Bells." Charlie said before walking outside and over to the cruiser. Once Charlie was inside the car Bella offered a final wave and then she shut the front door. However, she stayed in her spot for her next statement. "He's gone, but wait until I'm out of earshot to get rid of dinner."

 

"Hurry up Bella." Emmett yelled back in response.

 

Going up the stairs as quickly as she could, Bella retreated down the hallway and once she was in her room Bella grabbed a pair of headphones. Holding the headphones in her hands, Bella spoke, raising her voice a little bit. "All right."

 

Quickly Bella put on her headphones and turned up the music, which luckily drowned out the sound of six vampires throwing up all of the human food that they had just consumed. With her headphones firmly attached, Bella set out about organizing her room a little bit and then she grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed. Going into the bathroom, Bella brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got ready to settle into bed for the night.

 

When Bella was done she wasn't surprised to see Jasper in his usual chair in her room. Pulling her headphones off, Bella spoke. "Everyone finished with dinner?"

 

Leveling Bella with a playful glare, Jasper nodded. "As gross as that was, it was entertaining to see Carlisle get rid of the food. That is something I never thought I'd see."

 

Bella shivered as she cringed in response to Jasper's statement. "That's something I never want to see, from any of you."

 

"Hopefully you won't. We'll have to figure something out if Charlie keeps coming over." Jasper said, even though he didn't know if there really were any other options.

 

"Sorry you all had to go through that." Bella said, sitting down across from Jasper.

 

"Bella, it's fine. We all volunteered to do that. While it may not be the most pleasant thing for us to experience, it's not that bad. Plus it was worth it if it helped you a little bit."

 

"I still would prefer to have you avoid doing that again." Bella insisted.

 

At that point Jasper opted to just give in and let Bella win. "All right, we'll avoid family dinners when possible."

"Good."

 

"So, did you like the surprise that we arranged for you?" Jasper asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Bella immediately nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. It was nice to Charlie again. I feel bad that I'm choosing all of you over him, but I don't want to go back there, not yet."

 

"Why are you so reluctant to go home?" Jasper asked, his curiosity piqued.

 

Sighing, Bella took a moment to think about her response. "As weird as it will sound, I associate my house with Edward more than this house. I just spent so much more time with him there; stronger memories are tied to that house. Not all of which are memories I want to have…"

 

"Then don't worry about staying here as long as you need to. Charlie agreed for you to stay here as long as you felt it was necessary and as long as you keep seeing him I doubt that he will have too much trouble dealing with your altered living arrangements. It's impossible to say no to you when you want or need something." Jasper replied, prompting Bella to redirect her gaze as a blush crept up her cheeks.

 

"I know he wants me to be as happy as possible but I can't help but feel bad that I feel better here, with all of you, than at home with my father."

 

"But Bella, you and Charlie don't have a traditional relationship. You two care for one another, but because of all of the geographic distance there used to be between you two there's this emotional block, more than Charlie's discomfort with openly conveying his emotions, that separates you two. While you're working on your relationship, it's far from a perfect one and you cannot blame yourself for that. The two of you are doing the best you can and so far it has been working well for you and you have managed to form a strong relationship with your father, perhaps stronger than you realize."

 

Wiping away a tear that had managed to escape, Bella swallowed down a sob and cleared her throat before she spoke. "How do you know all of this?"

 

"I told you, I pay attention. Not just to how you're feeling, but interacting with others, how you act when you talk about someone. I'm the silent, observant, borderline creepy type." Jasper explained, tossing in the joke at the end to try and lighten the mood.

 

"I'd substitute creepy with perceptive." Bella replied as she regained control of her emotions.

"Thanks."

 

The two continued to talk for a little while but when Bella started to yawn Jasper insisted that she go to bed. Settling in under the covers, Bella hugged her old bear and curled against Jasper, who was once again lying on top of the sheets.

 

Long after Bella had fallen asleep Jasper continued to lie next to her. However, he stood up after he heard Alice quietly say his name. Carefully, Jasper left Bella's room and walked down the hall to his and Alice's room. Walking inside, Jasper shut the door behind him and saw Alice standing by the window.

 

Immediately Jasper took note of Alice's posture and the feelings that were rolling off of her. "Alice, what happened? Is Bella…" Jasper asked, trailing off, not wanting to finish his second question.

 

Shaking her head, Alice refrained from replying, not quite ready to say what was on the very tip of her tongue. However, Jasper misinterpreted Alice's silence. Closing the distance between him and Alice, Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing Alice to look at him.

 

"Something's happened, I can feel how upset you are Alice. Just tell me what it is, please." Jasper requested, a subtle pleading tone in his voice.

 

"It's us." Alice finally quietly replied, glancing up into Jasper's eyes.

 

Confused, Jasper took a moment to try to piece together what Alice said and what he had felt from her. With such strong feelings of sadness, but an underlying tone of resolution Alice was clearly set in what was happening, but far from happy about it.

 

"Alice…what's going to happen to us?" Jasper hesitantly asked, not sure he wanted to hear Alice's response.

 

"Jasper, you have always trusted me, my visions, so please trust me when I say that I love you, I always will, but you and I cannot be together anymore. This will all make sense in time, but you have to figure the rest out on your own."

 

Tightening his grip on Alice's shoulders, Jasper could only stand there and stare at the woman whom he loved for so many years. "You can't just end our relationship like this Alice, you can't." Jasper ground out after a few moments pause.

 

"Jasper, I want to explain this all to you, but I don't want to influence your future, not with this, it is far too important. I have to do my small part and you will understand eventually, I swear."

 

"No, that's not good enough!"

 

"Jasper, stop! You're going to be so happy because of this, far happier than you ever were with me. Let me go, let us go." Alice pleaded, grabbing onto Jasper's waist and shaking him a little at the end.

 

With a resolute expression, Jasper quickly moved to wrap his arms around Alice's small frame, pulling her close to him. Feeling Alice's tight grip around his back Jasper relished the feeling of holding onto his wife.

 

"She will make you so happy. The love you two will have will be amazing." Alice finally said, standing on her tip toes as she spoke into Jasper's ear.

 

Hearing what Alice had to say, Jasper pulled her away in order to lean down and kiss Alice. Using his powers, Jasper poured all of the love he had for Alice into that kiss, not wanting to believe what she was telling him but knowing that there was no use in fighting Alice's visions.

 

Pulling away from Jasper, Alice looked up into his confused, hurt eyes. Raising her hand, Alice lightly stroked Jasper's cheek. "I promise, it will work out for everyone. Just trust everything to run its course. I love you, always will, but it will only be as a friend from now on. I'm sorry."

 

"Alice, don't do this, please."

 

But Jasper's words failed to stop Alice in her tracks, as she left him standing in their bedroom, looking at the spot where Alice had just been, still feeling her touch on his cheek, her lips on his.

 

After a few minutes passed Jasper emitted a low growl in anger, confusion, and pain. Needing to get away, Jasper jumped through the window that Alice had opened earlier. Once he was on the ground Jasper took off running, heading deep into the woods with no destination in mind.

 

As he ran Jasper couldn't help but think about what just happened.  _ I've always trusted Alice's visions but how could she do this? She of all people knows that her visions are subjective. Why does she trust this one so much? Why didn't she explain what she saw?  _ Then the all important thought leapt into Jasper's mind –  _ Who the hell was she talking about? _

 

With those thoughts swirling around his mind Jasper continued to run, only stopping when he reached the baseball field. Pausing for a moment, Jasper's eyes darted around the familiar land before he ran over to the waterfall, navigating the wet rock face until he was perched behind the crashing water, tucked into his own world as he dealt with what Alice had just said and did.

 

Meanwhile, back at the house, Bella was fast asleep and completely unaware of what was happening. After speaking with Jasper, Alice went downstairs and saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for her. Moments later the three were joined by Rosalie and Emmett, who was quite confused.

 

"What happens next?" Esme asked, breaking the tense silence.

 

Alice shook her head in response. "I can't see the immediate future since it's so dependent on emotion and how Bella and Jasper react to all of this."

 

"Wait, how Bella and Jasper react to what?" Emmett asked, tired of being the one person left out of the loop as to what was happening.

 

"I had a vision of Bella and Jasper, together."

 

"So, they've been with each other almost non-stop since he found her." Emmett replied, still not quite understanding the great shift his family was enduring at that moment.

 

"Together, as in a relationship." Alice elaborated to which a momentary look of understanding appeared on Emmett's face, but that was quickly replaced by confusion.

 

"Just tell me everything you know and everything that has happened so far." Emmett requested in an effort to halt his mounting frustration.

 

"I've had numerous visions of the two of them together and what I have seen is just, it's amazing. Those two are going to fall in love and the relationship they have it's the greatest one I have witnessed in all of my years, even stronger than Carlisle and Esme's. But, the key to that is that the two have to figure out their feelings on their own. I just broke up with Jasper and I only told him that I was doing it for his future happiness."

 

Taking a minute, Emmett processed what Alice just told him. "So we're all supposed to stand by and watch those two as they figure things out?"

 

"Yes." Rosalie immediately answered in a firm voice. "I trust Alice when she says that this is what we have to do for Jasper and Bella. And think about it, those two – sorry Alice – those two need each other."

 

Alice simply nodded in agreement, letting everyone know that she had made peace with the situation. Through the aid of her visions and lots of time thinking about her relationships with Jasper and Bella, Alice realized that she was not losing anything or anyone. Her relationship with Jasper was changing, but he would always be in her life, always be someone she loved, and the same goes for Bella, who was truly her sister now.

 

"Jasper has changed over the past few days." Emmett said as he thought about what Rosalie said.

 

"We all have to make sure that we do not interfere with Bella and Jasper's future." Carlisle said as he finally joined the conversation. "This family is right on the brink of being complete and I do not want anything to jeopardize that."

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked, unable to control himself.

 

"We'll deal with him in time, but for now we will focus on Bella and Jasper." Carlisle replied, leaving no room for argument.

 

The following morning Esme handled the task of waking Bella up for school since Jasper still had not returned. For the time being the cover story was that Jasper went off to hunt, needing to go to a different location for his meals. Not really paying attention to who woke her up, Bella headed into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed Bella grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Esme had cut down the feast to a reasonable portion of banana walnut pancakes. Sitting down to eat, Bella quickly devoured the food, but breakfast didn't serve to completely distract her from her surroundings.

 

Pausing to drink some orange juice, Bella looked over at Esme. "Where's Jasper?"

 

"He had to go hunt." Esme replied casually since lying came far too easily for the Cullens.

 

Remembering that Emmett had previously supplied Jasper with food and that he had mentioned hunting yesterday while she was at school Bella didn't buy what Esme said. "He went yesterday."

 

"He intended to, but he and Emmett got caught up in fighting with and over a bear." Rosalie explained, leaning against the doorway.

 

That story was one that was a bit more believable in Bella's mind, though she was still upset that Jasper wasn't there and seemed to have just left without a word, note, anything. Offering a simple nod in response to Rosalie, Bella continued to eat her breakfast.

 

"She needs him." Rosalie said so quickly that Bella didn't hear anything.

 

Esme offered an almost imperceptible nod in return. "Hopefully he'll be home soon."

 

 


End file.
